Tis the Season
by pooky1402
Summary: 25 Days of Christmas awesomeness! Skipper and the crew find themselves in the most interesting, humorist, and just plain weird situations during the Christmas season.
1. Christmas Lights

December 1- Christmas Lights

"Eeeeek! Finally the day is here! It's here it's here it's here" A chipper voice rang through the HQ.

"Wha the-? Private it's 4 in the morning! What are you jumpin' about like an ant underwear filled orangutan!" Skipper barked from his bunk. He rubbed his eyes clear of sleep and departed from sleep when he became aware that no amount of scolding was going to dishearten his youngest member to quiet down. Kowalski and Rico eventually departed from there bunks as well, all with either annoyed or unamused expressions.

"Guys! Don't you know! What is today?" Private almost squealed as he pranced around like a psychopathic zebra... or something.

"Uh... Decmbr frst?" Rico offered in a low tone.

"Exactly! Which means...?" He asked again.

"Eggng?" Rico offered again, the thought of eggnog temporarily dazed him in a happy bliss.

"Yes... but it also means..." Private stated slowly as he scrambled into Kowalski's lab for a second and came back out carrying a large box in his flippers. He set it down on the table in front of them and reached into the open flap and brought forth... "Lights!" He stated slyly but was grinning from ear to ear.

They each took a moment to exchange troubled looks until Skipper looked back at Private with a look Private was so afraid of seeing. "Private... I know how much you want to decorate the HQ... Pfft! Probably the whole city of New York for all I know! But... Ever since Kowalski needed the sheathing inside the christmas light chords..." which he took a moment to give Kowalski his annoyed disapproval before continuing... " But... since he's done that... there too dangerous for you to go around placing them about here and there..." He stated slowly and took the set of lights Private had been holding them and placed them back in to the box.

He had gotten up with them in his hand to take them back when he felt a flipper lightly touch his shoulder. "Skipper! I know that but about a month later, Kowalski said he had gone back to replace the lights the way they were and besides... we can always get new ones..." He fessed up and tried to place the most adorable look on his face as much as possible.

Skipper rolled his eyes as he took a moment to look back at his comrade. "one... This is Kowalski were talking about... two even if he had fixed them to the best of his abilities... I don't _you_ near them... and three... we don't have the money for lights... we barely have enough for the cargo ship of fish were constantly having to chase after ever since the... fish cakes" He almost shivered at the thought. He did feel bad for him though.

"Well, then why don't you guys put them up?" Private thought quickly on his feet and came up with that.

Kowalski looked to Skipper for the answer. He knew Rico wouldn't care if he was stuck with an open light wire but quite honestly he wouldn't mind putting up lights to get him into the "spirit." He needed some spirit... ever since they found out about his poem to Doris... and quite honestly he really believed he had replaced the lights to there full performance in the first place.

Skipper saw the desire to hang lights even with the consequences on the faces of his team. A sigh escaped his beak. "... ah great Gatsby... _FINE!" _

_Day one up and goin'. I'll probably post one more chapter of Sunny Days and then the Christmas season will take up my time and I will be writin this one. Each day I will try for a different type of theme unless it's like a continuation of the last chappie or somthin'. ~Pooky1402_


	2. Christmas Light Overload

December 2- Christmas Light Overload

The penguins had just finished with there "Smile and Wave routine" and were taking there well deserved afternoon off for the day. Marlene had desired to come over to help them with there lights.

"Um... are you trying to light up the HQ with Christmas spirit or... blind somebody?" Marlene partially hid her eyes when she came in through the hatch. Bright LED white lights covered the HQ in sheer … well light. In each crevice and crack of the inside room had strings of the bulbs, lanterns, and apparently anything they could find that was bright.

"Doesn't it look awesome?" Private asked gleefully.

"Um... when I patched up the lights from my experiment, I apparently also managed to add more bulbs and yards of string along with brighter bulbs in the old one's places..." Kowalski informed and grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the clipboard along the back of his neck.

"Of course, the over achieving scientist aren't you..." Marlene stated casually, almost too mesmerized by the lights to say anything. The four penguins exchanged indifferent expressions and shrugged there shoulders.

"No I mean... reeaally... just... wow" Marlene had now uncovered her eyes and was really taking in the light's brightness. For several long seconds, silence lingered in the room as the penguins were somewhat waiting for Marlene to say anything.

Skipper did start to notice how long Marlene really was staring at the lights. "Uh... maybe it would be good if you... _don't _stair at those lights soo much..." Skipper advised and walked over the placed his flipper over Marlene's eyes, waiting for her to respond by smacking his fin away and then covering her eyes with her own paws until she left her trance. She remained still. "Marlene?" Skipper inquired when he noted no response out of his otter friend.

He gripped his flipper's around her shoulder's and turned her around to face him. She moved monotonously around, to face him, her eyes almost looking glazed with a milky look.

"Marlene? Marlene, what's going on! Are you ok!" Skipper was now joined by the others at his side, all adorned with worried looks. "Kowalski... uh ...analysis..." His voice seemed hesitant.

Kowalski nodded and began with simple "fin waiving in front of her face" procedures. Skipper and Rico were looking for clues around where Marlene had walked while Kowalski and Private were working to bring her back to awareness. Private kept handing various New York City scenery images to Kowalski who then spurted various statistics and flashed the image in front of her, hoping for some kind of response.

"Kowalski..." Skipper ordered, "Come here..."

"Yes..." Kowalski hesitated by Skipper's tone as he released all the pictures back to Private and joined skipper at his side to examine what Skipper had called him over for.

"Why do these lights seem... off... and I don't mean literally..." Skipper spoke slowly, containing the rising anger that was filling up in his throat.

"Well... I'm almost positive I...oh... wait.." Kowalski got quiet as he too noticed something and got closer to one of the bright bulbs to examine something he hadn't noticed before but had to squint from the intensity.

Skipper waited with his flippers folded against his chest. Private as well as Rico had slowed down with what they were doing and giving full attention in the response to find out Kowalskis observations.

"Wow... oh my good golly …. this ….is funny" Kowalski chuckled good heartily. He brought the bulb he had been looking at up for the others to see and tapped it for more emphasis.

"Yes..?"

"Well... it seems that when I was fixing the lights from before... I also began to experiment on the lighting's... affects..." Kowalski explained.

"Oh dear..." Private whimpered looking over at Marlene sympathetically.

"Well... My goal at the time was to provide an almost hypnotizing lighted affect to attract other animal's to it..."

"And for what purpose might I ask..."

"Oh nothing... bad... I was hoping I could help out the turtle population.

"Um... ok? "

"You see, when turtles hatch from there eggs they make there way from there nest to the ocean and from there carry out there lives like normal. But due to some cities who "never sleep" and the bright city lights attract the turtle's attention so they turn away from the moon's light and go towards the cities lights instead. These little handy dandy bright bulbs would "attract" there attention so once they even spot the lights, there attention will then lead them to the lights location which I would have made, to be there goal... the ocean" Kowalski finished. He proceeded to walk to the sink to acquire a pail of water.

"I'm sorry but I don't think that _any_ turtle would be able to dodge _traffic_ in this …. state." Skipper gave Kowalski an uncertain... expression while he waived his flipper in front of Marlene's face to show what he meant.

"well one... my main purpose at the time was just to help them stay on track... two …. I wasn't working that long with the experiment …. and three... the turtles don't go through traffic since there already on the beach"

"Um... Kowalski... how come _we _aren't attracted to the light then?" Private inquired.

"Well... I'm guessing... the components in the new bulbs... somehow only attract... females" He shrugged his shoulders. He walked back to the group with the pail full of water. He reared it back in his flippers and gave it a good shove. The water splashed up on Marlene's back and soaked her back side completely and he poured what remained on her front side. Everyone took a step back in surprise and Skipper almost smacked Kowalski in the back of the head until Kowalski held up a flipper for everyone to wait just a moment.

Within seconds, Marlene's eyes returned to there original bright happy brownish color and her body became functional again. She gave a loud couple of coughs and Private and Skipper were at her side when she started to teeter some.

"But when the turtle's do hit there destination, the ocean's water will awaken them... but apparently regular water will suffice as well. " Kowalski stated hesitantly when he was given a frightening look by Marlene. Private had retrieved a towel for Marlene.

"Humph!" Was all Marlene said and Private also obtained some sunglasses for her.

"I'm so sorry Marlene... I understand if you slap me..." Kowalski stated lowly.

"Pfft! No! I'm a little concerned why it only attracts females though..." Marlene gave a quizzical look to Kowalski.

"Oh! So you were actually aware the whole time you just couldn't control any muscles or movements.. interesting... oh and about the females thing.. that's just how it ended up" He stuttered some feeling his cheeks become red. He honestly didn't mean it to only attract the female's attention.. it just happened that way, though he was thankful cause if it had affects males.. it would have affected him when he was working with the lights to begin with.

"Right... on that disturbing note... Rico! Boom boom time! We obviously can't contain these lights within the HQ... they have to be... Properly disposed of" Skipper ordered and Rico began assembling some appropriate explosives.

"A stick of dynamite is "Proper?" More like a proper way to end us..." Marlene blew over her shoulder as she finished brushing the towel along the top her head to get the remaining water off of her.

"Merry Christmas" Skipper smirked and Marlene glared at him as she playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Tis the season!" Rico cackled. Everyone gasped when they realized just too late that Rico had lit the first fuse.

_Tehee, this actually ended up different than I had intended. But still, day two is up, even though It's December 4th ^-^'. BTW, love writing Marlene in to my stories, she is a very fun character and I love her personality. Oh, and I have not forgotten the request I got in my comment box! Until later! ~Pooky1402 Tis the Season! ;)_


	3. SnowBall Fight!

Day 3- Snowball Fight

The crew had decided it was best that they let the light's go for a little while... even to Private's plead... and especially since Rico practically blew all there faces off getting rid of the them.

"Alright men, up and Adam!" Skipper ordered. The men slowly descended there bunks and before long, had broken surface to the ice flow.

"AAAH!" Rico gasped when he broke surface first.

"What is it Rico?" Skipper twitched his eyes up to Rico, obviously concerned.

Rico being first to poke his head from the fish bowl, jumped up on top as he shouted happily, "SNNOOOWW!" He cackled evil. He hacked up a piece of dynamite and a baseball bat. The others had climbed up top with all very surprised expressions.

Skipper caught site of Rico with the two items in his flippers and knew what he wanted to do. He became very serious and furrowed his brows as he waddles over to Rico and held his flipper out to Rico. "Oh no no NO soldier! Don't even THINK of trying to accomplish that! You had your fun with the lights!" Skipper scold still waiting for the items.

Rico grunted a sigh as he handed over the items and grumbled, "Jst wnted to ht n th ar nd wtch it go boom."

"Skipper, I totally forgot about the snow, I should have predicted it so we wouldn't have been so... _unprepared,_ I'm so sorry" Kowalski apologized but he quickly retrieved another instrument and began punching in numbers on that one.

"At ease soldier, simple mistake it was, just make sure it doesn't happen again, we can't compromise being blinded to our environment changes in case of surprise enemy attack" He nodded to Kowalski to accepting his a apology.

"Guys, isn't it beautiful?" Private asked in amazement.

Private had seen snow. I mean he commented on how unamused he felt when they had reached Alaska all those years ago or when ever it was, and had even seen it _there _at the New York Central Park zoo before, but this year it seemed so, …. amazing. The white flakes of frozen water drifted from the sky easily and slowly, before setting gently on all the different habitats and pieces of zoo items and was just starting to collect into barely visible piles. Snow could make just about any place lovely on sight. The ice floe looked to have been quite a magnet for the white stuff. Decent sized piles were built up but the penguins overall didn't mind. A bit chilled at first but overall, fine.

"Private! What are you four? Don't eat it! Do you know where that's been? On the ice flow!... And do you know whats been on that? Huh?" Skipper smacked Private in the back of the head.

"Us?"

"Oh!..… yeah... right... well, don't eat it anyways... you aren't supposed to eat it!" Skipper corrected himself to his young pupil.

"Oh... well then what _are _you supposed to do with it?" Private suddenly inquired.

"Thts wht sh sid" Rico chuckled to himself which received an unapproved look from Skipper.

"Well, I have seen the humans accomplish many things with the white flakes" Kowalski put down his device when he had finished with the last statistics. "Private! I think you'll enjoy this" Kowalski smiled sweetly. He cleared off a pretty clean and flat area of snow. Though a little cold, he sloppily and quickly made a shape in the snow. "It's a "snow angel"" Kowalski pointed down to it.

"Cool!" Private squealed. All of them received lessons from Kowalski on different activities people accomplished with the snow. Not long after, there habitat was covered in snow angels, snow men, snow dogs, snow sculptures and everything else snow realated. Skipper and Rico considered the snow angels more childish so they avoided those.

"Now, the last one is probably the most well know and …. fun." Kowalski smirked. "All it takes is balling up a pile of snow like so" Kowalski grabbed a pile of snow and attempted at a... interesting looking snowball. "Then- Take this!" Kowalski was interrupted with a high pitched female voice and a smack in the back of the head with a snow ball.

They all whipped around to face towards the otter habitat and standing on the fenced edge of there habitat was there female otter with a half frown half grinning expression.

"_That_ was for the cold water you splashed me with cause of _your_ experiment and..." She threw another one at Rico but this time was able to react by hitting it away. "Was for blowing my face off!" She hopped down into the habitat.

Silence now lingered in the habitat. The goofy half smirk on Marlene's face was evident that she had forgiven them but was still a little angered by it.

Somehow by that time each of them had managed to collect snow in there flippers/ paws and were switching varied glances between themselves. They were waiting, for the right time and waiting quietly for just the right tick of the clock. It was becoming stale as the wind rushed by and picked up flurries of white snow cold chilling to the bone and right through there core.

"Ubla Alla AAAAHH" Rico announced and the clock finally clicked twelve. The snowball fight was on. The five finally released from there lingered positions and obtained running stances and were throwing and collecting like the mad men and women that they really were. Snow flew, smacked, piled up, was slid through, and eventually built up. Marlene and Private had temporarily settled on truce to create a defense wall, but it was contoured with Skipper truceing with Kowalski and Rico. Marlene and Private could tell they were "losing" but didn't care. It was all in fun, well not really to Skipper, competition was all ways on the brain.

"Come one men! We can't let those Nancy cats make... Nancy cats out of us! Rico faster pile up! No you can't use weapons, I _do_ have some decency and we have to make our win due to the very sweat of our own _brow!..."_ He stood in thought for a second as a snowball smacked his distracted face. "Never mind... Rico get the best snowball machine you can make and/ or cough up" He re-ordered.

Rico smirked as he wiped his beak clean of any snow left and began make shifting the snow annihilator.

"Skipper, uh... don't you think _that_ …._might_ be taking it a little too far?" Kowalski switched glances from Skipper to Rico.

"What are you- oh! Rico your done! Nice work soldier!" Skipper gave an approved pat to Rico's shoulder. Rico nodded happily getting started to fill it with snow. "No, each of us manning a snow cannonball would be taking it too far." Skipper glanced over at Kowalski temporarily, and then turned back to the machine. "Ready Rico?" Which received a hoarse 'yep.' "Ready the machine's target... whoever pops there head up from behind that snow wall."

"That's weird they haven't shot in a while..." Marlene whispered to Private as she readied a pile of snow in her hands.

"I'll check it out..." Private offered.

"No... I don't mind, just get ready to back me" They both nodded in agreement. Marlene readied herself and finally stood to attention rearing the snowball back in her paw but it was too late. Private jumped back in horror as Marlene was slammed to the ground and a her cheek was smeared with bits of white snow. Tears were softly forming in her cheeks as she slowly brought up her paws to her face to try and sooth the pain.

"Marlene!" Private almost yelled. He wailed his fins above the wall calling for truce from both sides.

"Skipper! Private's calling truce!" Kowalski informed as Skipper helped fill the machine again.

"Already! Sheesh!"

"No! Wait, he's crying!"

"What?"

"Guys, Marlene's hurt! Badly" Private called across to the other fort.

That got Skipper's attention as a look of horror and shock spread a cross his face. "Oh no...no!"

"We took it too far..." Kowalski whispered.

Why did he listen to Rico? It was just a game! Skipper was knocked from his thoughts when he felt someone pulling him to his feet.

"Come on! Let's go!" Kowalski was telling him. They all slid over to where Marlene was on the ground, tears softly running down her cheeks.

"You took it too far..." She said lowly not bothering to open her eyes. The three stood with ashamed looks.

"I'm sorry, Marlene we all are sorry." Skipper spoke. Kowalski looked at him uncertainly. It had been him who was _against_ it.

"Really?" She asked. They , including Kowalski, all agreed and nodded being sincere.

"Cause I'm not!" She opened her eyes immediately and smeared snow in all there faces, then Private backed her with throwing the snowballs he had ready on the snow beside him at them.

They all remained shocked with the snow dripping from there faces.

"You took it too far so we took it too far" Marlene smirked and stood up to give Private a series of winning fin slaps.

Goofy grins spread over there faces and now all of them had beaming smiles on there faces which somehow and eventually lead to all of them laughing at themselves.

"Game match and set" Skipper stated in between light laughs and both he and Marlene shook hands in agreement to a truce and an apology.

_Dang! Almost went past my 2000 word limit... ^-^'' Sorry. I'm trying to keep each of these chapters light... you know like an advent calender reading, short and... sweet? Well whatever, anyways, wasn't really sure if I should have had Skipper and Marlene actually truce at the end, as in the show, he never really lets her have the last laugh or whatever, but I figured it just ended the chapter well. _

_And no, I couldn't help with Joke made from Rico. X3 Hope you didn't find your self saying that to your self the rest of the time when reading... _


	4. Julien's Christmas Party

Day 4- Julien's Party 

* * *

The day, December 4th, the time, somewhere between 0700 and 0800. Skipper and the crew had accompanied Phil and Mason as they slowly and painfully made there way to there destination.

"Ok, so exactly _what_ is the purpose of this gathering... at 5:30 or whatever time it is to meet in the morning?" Mason spoke up suddenly, the dredged and sleepy silence lingering in the group of six.

"Knowing Julien, probably missed a worship session from the Sky Spirits and want to blame us for it..." Skipper rolled his eyes as a yawn escaped his beak. Phil proceeded to sign something in agreement with Skipper's statement.

"Skipper I thought King Julien just wanted us to gather for an early Christmas party before the zoo opened...?" Private suggested containing his excitement.

"Oh... is that what it was...?" Skipper blew over his shoulder, not really caring either way what it was.

It wasn't long before they arrived before the snow covered lemur fortress.

"Oh good gosh" Kowalski whispered almost in disbelief.

Tacky wasn't really a word that could explain this habitat.

"More like a fire hazard don't you think?" Marlene had come up and joined there side. They all couldn't agree more.

Tacky Christmas lights that looked to hung by someone who'd had a little too much eggnog, the lights didn't really even match, half of them would be blinking while the other would transition in color. The throne was about the best looking decorated item in the whole place and mainly for the fact that snow had piled up the most there.

"Wow!" Rico hacked out and couldn't help chuckle quietly.

That's when the final line was crossed. "Look!" Marlene held back a burst of laughter as she pointed to the King's throne and coming out from behind it, was the King himself. He hadn't noticed his guest but his guests had _definitely_ noticed _him. _

"Chrstms swter attck!" Rico cackled out. Julien was adorned with a Christmas sweater. A sweater that looked like, oh sweat mother his grandmother had sewn the design on when she'd lost her spectacles and even when 'it's the thought that counts' couldn't even cover up for this mess up of a Christmas sweater.

"Oh sweet Mother, it looks like his Grandmother had sewn on the design when she'd lost her spectacles and even when 'It's the though that counts' couldn't cover up for this mess up of a Christmas sweater." Kowalski almost gawked in horror.

"Burn!" Rico rasped out exchanging fin claps with Kowalski.

"Ok, men, I have changed my mind! Let us get out of here before- King Julien, you've go guests eagerly awaiting for a proper entrance greeting" Marlene yelled loudly as Skipper was beginning to sneak away. Marlene simply smirk evilly at Skipper and the crew.

"Hello eager party guests! Merry Christmas to _me_,... no?" King Julien yelled happily and quickly indicated a spot near his throne for them to come and gather.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!" Skipper almost yelled in distress and sent an evil glare back to Marlene.

_Tehee! Gotta enjoy tormenting Skipper! X3 Oh! BTW,... never had one of those horrible Christmas sweaters that I have heard only stories of... I guess my grammy doesn't love me enough! ;) Tis the Season~ Pooky1402_


	5. Christmas Glitter

Day 5- Christmas Glitter

"Come on come on my awaiting party guests." King Julien happily beckoned them to where he was pointing to. Hidden partly, by the outer habitat's gates and a few of Julien's habitat pieces, a small "nook" had been created out of the space that they all entered.

"Of course, I knew all of you would not be being able to fit in to such crammed space so... I am to have two parties, but for now you all will be here."

"Ooh! It looks quite, …. spiffed up... no?" Private happily brimmed when they entered the nook.

"Wow, I'm actually impressed Julien, it _actually _looks_ really_ nice compared to what I had imagined this _dump_ to really – oh, right,...uh... it looks nice" Kowalski noticed the two hoster's eyes glaring at him at this point.

"Eghag! What is that?" Mason stated in disbelief. Towards one end of the nook there stood two tables. One table was adorned with stacks of mediam sized wreaths and quite fluffy in size. The other table was covered in tubes of assorted glitter. There were a few jars of small nick knacks and other small Christmas themed items adjoinging the glitter.

"Not only to I have de Christmas music to be shaking your booty to, I also have arts and crafts for taking home when you are done, to!" He beamed happily.

"Ring Tail... where did you get those?" Skipper suddenly brought up. He hadn't stolen the items had he?

"Don't be getting your granny panties in a wad! I took them from the lost and found and from the left over Christmas items from the zoo..." King Julien replied coolly.

"Do We Eat 'em?" Rico asked.

"Yes, Rico does have a point, what is the goal that you are wanting us to accomplish with these items?" Kowalski responded.

King Julien looked slightly befuddled and then a little tempered. "Well, I was _hoping _you would use your... _c-c-crativity... _with it!"

"Creativity?" Maurice suggested monotone.

"Right! Creativity! Wreaths... glitter...?" King Julien asked slightly tempered.

"Hey guys!" Stacy and Becky called happily as they entered the habitat.

"Oh my gosh! Glitter and wreaths! We came _just _in time!" Becky giddily laughed and rushed past the group to get to the tables.

"Those are the two badgers, Private was scared silly about correct?" Skipper asked curiously to his scientist.

"Correct... Stacy and Becky... Both hyper and in a lot of ways a like in there crazy personalities, we had a picnic lunch with them remember?" Kowalski whispered back.

"Oh! Right! Ok Men! Let's go make the best of this because since were already here and since I was planning on taking you off of practice this morning _anyways_" Skipper beckoned his team over and began assembling a pile of glitter for him to decorate his wreath with.

The whole gang had assembled over before he spoke in a hushed whisper while King Julien was assembling the music and Maurice was getting drinks prepared.

"Ok! I have just _got _to ask this!" Skipper waited for the ok from the group.

"Yes?" They all responded.

"Is it just me or does piling ….. _glitter_ onto a wreath, _for a guy,_ seem... Oh I don't know..." Skipper started.

"Gay?" Phil translated and Mason read aloud.

"Hey! King Julien is trying to make the best of it he can! At least he doesn't expect us to hang these things in _his _habitat!" Becky scorned.

"Actually, he was at first, but I convinced him that he didn't want you'll to hang you'lls wreaths in his _royal _habitat." Maurice smirked coyly as he ascended some bright yellow drinks in Christmas cups on a dish he held out for them to take if they wanted.

"Not to be mean..." Maurice stated sheepishly but being honest.

"See! We _do _get to hang these in our habitat!" Becky replied. She then took a tube of glitter and squeased it over top Skipper's head, smirking as the glitter covered the top of his head in bright white shining speckles.

Marlene and the team gasped when she had done this and silence lingered after ward. Dead eerie silence.

"Oh... Becky!" Skipper tried to imitate a high pitched school girl.

"Yes...?" Becky's voice then became almost shaky and Tracy came up next to Becky, helping comfort her friend.

Marlene was frozen stiff along with the group and the monkeys, awaiting Skipper's next response.

"Your gonna wish you hadn't done that"

_If your a guy and you put glitter on a wreath... not that there's anything wrong with that... Anyways, Sorry if I had Becky and Stacy and Becky come in kind of suddenly, I'm trying to include more characters... X3 Tehee, ANYWAYS, got any Theme's and want to post? Idc, go right ahead. ~Pooky1402_


	6. Christmas Wreaths

Day 6- Christmas Wreaths

"Oh am I... and how?" Becky beckoned nervously.

Skipper turned his head to the side, viewing the two of them with a sharp glimmer in his eye.

Mason's eye's got wider as he slowly walked backwards a step, away from the table. "Now, now Skipper... she was just joke- BOOM SHAKANAW!" Skipper shrieked and suddenly caught everyone off guard with two giant tubes of silver and gold glitter grasped in his flippers.

The next couple seconds went from realty to blurred movements from all participants. It involved Rico coming out of no where with a giant orb shape in his flipper. He jumped up above everyone else and threw the orb of glitter right in the center of everyone. "Rico, Don't!" Private tried to call to stop him but it was too late. The psychotic penguin released the glitter bomb. The other action taking place was Skipper spraying his glitter tubes at Becky and looking up to see Rico with the bomb which he _didn't_ give Rico permission to make in the first place, but aside from that, the glitter sprayed upwards and... well the official glitter war broke out.

Glitter was fluttering all in the wind and cast bright speckled dot shaped shadows on all of the animals in the little area. Maurice had _accidental_ threw the cups of eggnog in the mix which caused some annoyed screams and soon enough, Maurice had found himself in the middle of a glitter bomb and his fur was soon covered in glitter.

Phil and Mason had found there exit from the habitat and managed to escape.

"Rico, _this_ is for exploding my face off!" Marlene jokingly laughed and before Rico could blink, his face was blasted with bright white glitter.

"Marlene, _this_ is for getting even with me in the snowball fight!" Skipper's brows furrowed furiously and a malicious smile spread across his whole beak as he bit off the tip of the glitter _grenade_ and threw it at Marlene's back side.

"Marlene!" Becky could barely say through the glitter storm that had just been made with when Rico threw the first glitter bomb down at the ground.

"Skipper!" Marlene screeched.

"I got your back" Stacy and Becky replied at the same time and taking two tubes of glitter in each hand, spun around and tried to spray Skipper but managed only to get Kowalski and Private with the glitter. Kowalski's face grew shocked and he stood dazed while Private almost shed a tear but didn't let that take him down just yet.

"Kowalski, can I see that invention you used to help pin the higher lights to the wall in the HQ?" Private whispered loudly enough for Kowalski to hear as a few more bombs of glitter were being dropped close by.

"What? Oh Yeah! I did bring that didn't I? Oops! I thought that we were going to help King Julien with his Christmas decorations! Well... I guess I'm glad brought it, aren't I?" H chuckled softly as he quickly identified his bag he had folded up under one of the tables. "Private, watch my back, it's ….. _over there_" Kowalski pointed and barely visible through the glitter cloud was Becky, Stacy, and Marlene guarding what remained of the glitter bombs they were making... in front of the table Kowalski had his bag.

Private winked in understanding and grabbed a a spare glitter bottle in response.

Kowalski slid over, keeping himself close to the ground along the outside of the tables. "Almost there!" He whispered and he finally laid his fin on his bag, reaching in side and quickly retrieving the invention. He spotted a bottle of glitter at Becky's feet and stealthy grabbed it. He crammed it into the gun. "Done!" He announce almost too loudly but saw Becky hadn't noticed.

"Done with what?" Marlene asked from out of no where.

"Geepers!" Kowalski shrieked like a girl and accidentally set off the invention. The nozzle of the invention shot off the glitter into the air though some of it slammed into Marlene's face giving her yet another explosion in the face and the rest shot high in the air above them.

"Uh..." Kowalski paused. Everyone heard the shot and stopped in mid step of what they were doing.

"Kowalski... what was that?" Skipper inquired.

"Uh... oh" Private looked up into the sky, glad that he hadn't had the chance to shoot that _at_ someone.

"That's cheating!" Beck and Stacy pointed at Kowalski angrily.

"What the- " Rico rasped out and he squinted his eyes as a tiny dot twinkled back into the sky.

"Wow, you know, For it having three levels of power, it sure is really powerful for only level two" Kowalski stated.

"Kowalski... why I outta- POOF!"

The glitter containor that was shot in the air, made it to the ground withing milliseconds and before anyone could react, exploded quite nicely.

"Holy Sky Spirits! What in the name of DE Boomy box is making all that racket? I just went to go adjust the Christmasy tunes for two- TWO seconds and then- AAAH! What happened?" King Julien reached the end of the concrete flooring that held his throne and looked down at the area of the nook.

"Maurice! Mort? Oh yeah I forgot I had you baby sat by the chameleons.." He blew over his shoulder.

* Over at the Chameleons *

I'm a Chameleon!" Mort squealed and tried to hold onto a branch of the habitat but fell off, hitting the ground. "I'm not a Chameleon..."

* Back at the Lemurs habitat *

The whole group looked up wearily at the king. Every square inch even _near_ the "Nook" was glossed over with a fine layer of shining glitter. There faces almost appeared burnt with the bright yellowy brownish glitter that covered them.

They smiled weakly as they brought out there wreaths from behind there backs to show the king. Of course, there wreaths were in the same shape as them, "Merry Christmas!" they all managed and the all collapsed to the ground.

_Rushed! This chapter was very rushed! Sorry if the quality was not all that good, I was going to type this up last night but preparations for the Christmas party in Bible Today took up all my time. Good news, I was only left with like 4 brownies, I guess not too many people thought my brownies were poisoned! XP Hope is you'll had any Christmas parties, they will/ went well!_


	7. Fruit Cake!

Day 7- Fruit Cake

"Private! You look like a puff of glitter!" Skipper observed, stifling a chuckle as he took a sip from his mug of coffee.

"Skipper! You said you wouldn't make fun of me!" Private whined as he tried to shake the glitter from his body but alas, it remained caked to him.

"Private, come here, I think I can help," Kowalski chuckled a little and beckoned him over and took a moment to take some mathematical notes. He flipped through some papers. "What glue did you use?" Kowalski tried to scrape away some of the glitter with his pencil but it didn't move an inch.

"What you gave me..." Private stated.

"Oh right, well still, it should- Men, up and out! I forgot about something!" Skipper's face turned serious and they all nodded, including Private, and made there way stealthily, up to the ice floe.

"Elephant's habitat pronto!" Skipper recited orders yet again and they were off, making there way to the elephant's habitat.

"What!" Rico rasped out eyeing there apparent victim.

"Burt! What happened?" Private asked with earnest concern.

"I would ask you the same thing... but I can tell I need to just let that one go... Skipper, it was the present I got" Burt replied though it came out nasally.

"Uh sir... I believe the specimen in his trunk is..." he paused a moment and scurried up to Burt's nose which stood limp. He carefully chunked off a piece of the food lodged in his nose that looked the least tainted green and popped it in his mouth. His eyes grew large as he spit it back out.

"Fruit cake sir... uh" He took a moment to gag a little, "I believe it is fruit cake" Kowalski replied.

"Well I figured it would be, Burt asked me to check on him in a little while because he got it from Ring Tail for ... Christmas... I guess" Skipper eyed the fruit cake wearily. Burt was one to trust a lot of the zooster's, even if that meant trying fruit cake mysteriously arriving at his back door.

"Skippa', How come _we _didn't get any Fruit cake? I've never had any..." Private inquired. The three got to work on making an invention to help retrieve the fruit cake.

"We did get some but Skip- Classified! Classified! Kowalski, unless I _allow_ you to release information such as that, you don't need to go blurten' it out to the world!" Skipper scowled Kowalski.

"Yes sir" Kowalski smirked and rolling his eyes chuckling, but let it go. Private decided to let it go as well.

"Did someone say my name" Burt came back with hay in his mouth.

"Say my nme, sy my name" Rico rasped out in some what of a tone.

"No, Skipper said "Blurten" not "Burt" but none the less, we've finished _your _problem… with _this_ handy dandy device!" Kowalski beamed as he held up his invention. A pair of tongs strapped to an overturned flower pot and coming out of that was an old looking PS1 controller all taped together with duck tape and a power plug coming out of who knows where.

Kowalski proceeded to pull out a generator from,. Once again, who knows where and turning on the device, it began to make a soft _purr_ noise.

"You know, some old fashioned butter and soap might suffice for- Nonsense! Look where _old fashioned_ got Manfredie and Jhonson!" He jumped at the emphasis. "Never thought someone like that could be hit with a banjo for so long, poor fella" Skipper was lost in thought about the incident until he heard a loud * Pop * and a loud yelp to follow. "what the! What happen- Done!" Kowalski beamed as he held up, gloved fin, the piece of fruit cake.

"Uh… what that?" Rico asked. He pointed to the piece of fruit cake and everyone noticed it at once. "The end of Burt's trunk is still on it!" Kowalski shrieked like a girl and dropped the fruit cake by accident.

"It's ok it's ok! The Nancy cat doesn't have any "trunk" missing!" Skipper slapped his screaming team mates in the face to calm them down. "_obviously, _… it was a trick… I'm just wondering who told you to pull that one!" Skipper asked suspiciously.

"Well, the fruit cake really was in my nose and it really did _hurt_ when you used your invention to pull the fruit cake out… but Marlene told me to place the fake trunk piece on the fruit cake when it came out. She was going to help me get the fruit cake out in the first place, but I told her you had said you were going to come check on me anyways so… and then that's when she asked me and I was like sure… why not?. She said it was for trying to get uneven at the glitter war… or some thing like that" Burt responded.

"Dang it! Now were even! That won't fly!" Skipper scold. "Well, anyways, glad we could help" Skipper shrugged it off, he had to let it go for now, so maybe Burt would tell Marlene that it didn't bother him and get mad and think that they were uneven again.

"Oh no problem… next time… I will try not to get so hasty even though it's Christmas themed" Burt smiled sheepishly.

They waived there good byes and made there exit towards there own habitat.

"Thanks!" Burt howled with the help of his trunk and the penguins waived again but this time, kept walking towards there habitat.

"Wow! She starting to burn you a lot isn't she?" Kowalski smirked as they were headed back.

"I would shut your face right now, before I have to shut it for you…" Skipper warned.

"Tis the Season" Kowalski chuckled out.

_Rushed! It was rushed yet again! Sorry about that! I was going to try to catch up on missing days this weekend but I simply don't have enough time! Anyways, I feel this is probably the worst chapter and I'm sorry about that. Either way... any suggestions or whatever, feel free to put one down and I will try my best to work it in my advent calender thing. ^-^' ~Pooky1402_


	8. Christmas Cookies

Day 8- Christmas Cookies

_As requested by AmuletSpade, for a theme with cookies involving Kowalski: please enjoy! ^-^_

"Mmm... those look... very yummy" Kowalski replied looking through the oven door and admiring his masterpiece. He proceeded to flip the switch up near the oven and a small over head light within the oven turned on.

"What? What? What looks yummy?" Private inquired licking his beak. The room already smelled of Christmas cookies so the inquiry was obviously unnecessary.

"Oh just these very delicious looking Christmas cookies that are going to be coming out of the oven within minutes. But I don't know... I think need a second opinion..." Kowalski looked almost doubtfully in Private's direction.

Private of course, perked up at this. "Hey, I could check on them!" Private eagerly suggested.

Skipper nodded to him that he could leave from doing the puzzle he was helping Skipper to complete. Rico wasn't too far off either, attempting at some piece of art on a white canvas.

"They look absolutely amazing!" Private responded in awe as Kowalski waddled not far too off to reach into the over head cabinets to retrieve some decorating utensils.

"Well, coming from a scientist such as myself, anything less than that would be almost pointless to even be called Christmas spirit." Kowalski informed him.

"Kowalski... your lucky it's Christmas... or else I would have had you already placing like six quarters in the bragging jar of …._shame."_

"Wait... what? Jar of... _shame?..." _Kowalski asked turning to face him. "_that's _something I don't remember having been added from before..."

"Hey... if I'm not going to have you pay... then I get to add to the remark if I please. Of course, I only call such things out of love" Skipper tried at a poor impression of Marlene. Everyone smirked at the response.

"Uh... speaking of _love _…. I have been wanting to ask quite a long time ago and I know it may seem random but... if you did go talk to Doris if you ever mustered up the guts to... what would you say to her?" Private suddenly asked.

"Oh Baby! Let's get some sugar on these cakes!" Kowalski announced proudly as he retrieved the cookies from the oven. "They look just soo goo...- oh whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait WAIT! I didn't mean to say that in _that_ response to …._that, _I was referring to the cookies... I uh.. I was just … not..." Kowalski sputtered out. His cheeks turned a very bright reddish hue color.

Private was almost gawking and exchanged glances with Rico who suddenly blurted out into huge fits of raspy laughter. Skipper was just smirking from ear to ear, this was much worse than placing quarters in some bragging jar.

"Cookie time?" Rico came to Kowalski's aid by changing the subject.

"Yes... yes... quite quite... let's get some …_.sugar on those cakes" _Skipper threw at him as he got up from his spot by the table and made his way over to the table top crowded with various left over containers of sprinkles and other various decorating items for cookies.

"Uhm... Yeah... Private, could you help me transfer the cookies to the larger cookie pans and Rico... the plates?" Kowalski asked kindly and the three got to work with there tasks. He just decided to ignore Skipper on his comment.

There was then a knock at the door.

"You know? I asked that no guests be over so we could finally get some peace and quiet Christmas HQ time but no... it's just too much to ask isn't it?" Skipper moaned as he made his way to the hatch and was greeted with bundles of frosting and other bright colored tubes of glitter shoved in his face. The tubes burst open, coating his body in glitter, some slipped up under the brass bars he was holding on to, and the glitter made him lose his balance and he fell to the ground with a soft * thud. *

"Skipper!" They all gasped and looked to the hatch to see Marlene pop her head in and giggle a little as she descended the stairs to the ground.

"The frosting is for the cookies... the _glitter_ is for apparently not being affected by Burt's fruit cake incident" She replied coolly and helped Skipper to his feet.

"I'm sorry sir, I invited her when I was passing by her habitat and I figured you wouldn't mind..." Private responded sheepishly.

"Oh... well I'm just glad Skipper is ok... sure! come join us for some cookie decorating..." Kowalski beckoned her over.

"Yes... we need to put some _sugar on those baby- _cookies! Yes... those cookies Skipper! I totally agree!" Kowalski could feel his cheeks turning a rosy red color again which Marlene just smiled sweetly at not really knwoing what _that _was about... but let it go as she made her way to the table and set down the items.

Skipper had shaken almost all the glitter off as he sat down at the table, pointing a flipper at Marlene. "You know this just means war... "Skipper replied.

"Whatever you have to dish out... I can dish out ten times worse" Marlene smirked.

"ANYWAYS... Sheesh! Yes your both very mature in your attempts to agree who the _big dog_ is... but for right now..." Kowalski started in interrupting there quibble as quickly as he could. "it's Cookie Time! "Kowalski announced and everyone sat down to begin the decorations.

_Well? I hope it was at least a little of what you had been expecting... Sorry it took so long, I wanted to have a lot of time to plan out the story, turns out still didn't have that much time but still... hope your somewhat of a KowalskiXDoris fan and hope the Marlene argue Skipper moments didn't become too much. ^-^' Pooky1402_


	9. Secret Santa!

Day 9- Secret Santa

"Becky! Pass it!" Kowalski called to her and Becky responded by kicking the soccer ball in his direction.

"Caut it!" Rico interjected and quickly maneuvered it to Private who took it before he shot it at Mort. Mort stood barely audible and the soccer ball shot right past him and into the goal.

"Score!" Rico, Private, and Becky exchanged high fives.

"You know... Mort as a goalie hasn't been one of our better plans..." Marlene stated as she panted for breath. Kowalski nodded in response.

"Well, the Koala wasn't _their_ best choice _either_ but... they have a better defense as well..." Kowalski replied which Marlene agreed completely.

" Darn it! I don't care how annoying these meetings are... when ever Skipper doesn't show up... some team _always_ ends up uneven... and it's usually us..." Marlene growled under her breath. "Recon duty my butt, I know that he's just avoiding yet another zoo meet up" she whispered... And he knows that whatever he misses, he has three live recording devices, Rico Private and Kowalski, that that will just tell him about it later. No harm done. That just really got her fired up. He could miss a meeting if he so desired and it wouldn't matter.

"I'm sorry, you're missing who?" replied a voice from behind them. Marlene jumped a little but let it go. She rolled her eyes as the sight of Skipper showed up from no where.

"We need an player on the other team so I could smoke you in soccer!" She replied and and smirked in response. Wow,... he actually came.

"I heard that there was gift exchanging..."

"Oh my gosh! Whatever!" Marlene responded.

"So sorry so sorry my fellow worshipers- er... I mean my people my people, it is I King Julien who has some wonderful news... and …. so not so wonderful news to be announcing." He began and at that, the two teams emerged as one, and shifted in among the crowd, awaiting the update, good or bad. But that was the one thing she had agreed with him on skipping, was the fact that through out _King _Julien's various speeches... he was always getting in comments on how great he's been or something to that extent. Yeah, that kind of could get old after only a short time.

"Bad news is... though I have put in many requests for a new bouncy house for Christmas... I sadly won't be getting one.. "Which he received minimal awes or sad remarks. "But... * Sigh * on the good side... I guess... I am going to be having... ready for this... a Christmas Secret Santa!" He announced which sent everyone into excitement and simply over joyous screams.

Marlene looked towards Skipper's crew, ashamed almost. "Uh Guys...?" She asked.

"Wahoo!" Private and Kowalski announced at the same time. They exchanged high fives.

"Boom Shakanaw!" Kowalski yelled loudly.

"Guys Guys! Now let's not be rude to our Nancy cat... she just asked us a question. Now.. Marlene what is it that you were going to ask us?" He asked casually, smirking coolly.

"Gee... _thanks_... Skipper... really. Um, I was going to ask... without this sounding uh... silly..."

"Yes?" They now all had her attention.

"I was born in _captivity.. _as you already know..." Marlene continued.

"Yes..."

"Well... I don't know … what a secret Santa is..." Marlene looked toward the ground.

"Marlene...that's nothing to be ashamed of.." Private started. "It's_ real_ simple and _real_ easy. All it takes is- Now to begin of the Secretly Santy- ish time!" King Julien announced happily.

Skipper signaled her to calm down, and that it _would_ be ok which she smacked him in the flipper for doing that.

"Ok... Burt come on up..." King Julien called and Burt made his way to the front.

The whole group had assembled at the front of the zoo as it was Monday after closing time, which happened to be past 5:30 P.M.

The whole group, one by one, assembled to the front of the zoo area to retrieve there name and walked back.

Kowalski was the first of the _group_ to acquire a name, which when reading the label he laughed good heartily. Rico had gotten _his_ name so he had to put it back in the jar and grumbled with the name he acquired proceeding that one. Private looked a little confused at his draw.

Skipper was one of the last to draw and he gave the note an almost suspicious glare to it as he shoved it into Kowalski's fins and had him throw it away when he got the chance.

"And last but not least... the lovely Marlene to de front please!" King Julien announced loudly and she made her way to the desk holding the jar of names but actually this time... only one remained. Folded ever so horribly but at the bottom of the fish bowl it lay, awaiting the last set of paws to retrieve it from it's place amongst the other areas where _before, _lay folded names. Ever so carefully she did just as she had seen the others do; She reached in... _and,_ crunching the paper in between her delicate fingers, she puller her hand out of the lipped edge glass container slowly, almost afraid it was going to explode. The zoosters fell completely silent, so quiet, a pin drop could have been heard for a mile.

Just as she had pulled it back out, cheering soared through the audience with hoots and hollering. The secret Santa had finally begun and now everyone could be relieved that they didn't have to worry whether they needed to some how acquire a gift for that individual that a lot of times, they often didn't have much conversation with.

Marlene made her way back to the group as others began dispersing to begin there adventure of deciding the best gift for there Secret Santa.

"Marlene... are you ok? You look a little white knuckled..." Skipper inquired when she had joined them.

"Did you look at your Secret Santa?" Private almost squealed.

"What- uh... no not yet. I'm fine but no I haven't looked at my Secret Santa..." Marlene looked down to realize that her Secret Santa name had had the life squeezed from it only moments after she had begun descending the front stage. Had she really been that nervous? Who was she kidding? She should be ecstatic! This was her first year doing secret Santa! But for some reason, she just had this very eerie feeling about it for some reason.

"Now of course, you aren't _supposed_ to tell us who your Santa is,..._though..._ if you think you have trouble with them... then of course, you can ask for help from others.." Kowalski informed.

"Uh... Pfft! I know everyone in this zoo like the back of my hand... What everyone needs... whats on the _inside_ of them that they _really _want well... that's within appropriate limit, I can find." Marlene could feel herself breathing again and return to normal. Eh whatever,... she finally took the time to unfold the paper and read the name in her head.

* … Except you... *

_Secret Santa! You had to know it was coming! Though haven't really decided who's getting who. ^-^' Anyways, the Christmas holiday has officially come and I'm trying hard to catch back up on missing days, what? 8 days behind or something like that, I know I could easily count but 'm too lazy. Last year we had Secret Santa but this year... nothin' Pfft! Anyways, got any interesting tales of Secret Santa? Feel free t' post 'em! ^-^ Very Welcome Spade! X3 Yeah for Prattling and cookie stealing! I was worried you weren't a KowalskixDoris (What? Koris?) fan but yeah! Tis the Season~ Pooky1402_


	10. Ice Skating!

Day 9- Ice Skating 

"Um... now guys... I have to warn you... I've never been ice skating... I've just seen people skate... cause of course if they ever _saw_ me... well then they wouldn't be very uh... dainty with the sight of me..."

"Roga'... why didn't you just go after closeing howa's?"

"I can't I can't Private, what if they …. _saw... me?"_

"Roger?"

"Well, I do see that point... but still... after dark... the humans normally go to bed for the night and go inside at around... well... not too late... they get cold a lot easier then us"

"Roger?"

"I know... but the idea that the humans don't appreciate gators on there ice skating rink... I would be breaking the rules..."

"ROGER!"

"... Yes Skipper?"

"Please get on the ice you NANCY CAT!" Skipper scowled.

Roger crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "It's not like you are doing any better! You aren't even on the ice!" He replied. It was true, Skipper was getting onto Roger for not getting on to the frozen outer ring of there floe that now contained frozen water. The gang and Roger were on the floe in the middle and all looked leery of being the first on the ice rink.

"Oh... were _always _on the ice... guests first..." Skipper motioned. Well in the water... not really on the ice but I mean... pfft! What the difference, there both H2O.

"You know... it's almost f-f-funny... if you wanted Roger, you could easily push us on to the ice rink..." Kowalski almost chuckled but it came out as the chilled clatter of his beak.

Skipper smacked his head. Why not just _tell _him to throw us onto the ice!

"That's true, If you wanted... then we wouldn't be bothering you either and- * Smack! *

"Eek!" Private squealed as he slid over the edge and onto the ice rink and hit the gate covering the outer edge of the habitat. His beak smacked into one of the metal bars and snow toppled on top of him.

That was the last straw! Skipper finally, just smacked Private up side the head and he slid off the edge.

"Is he k?" Rico pondered and walked over to where Private had slid off, now accompanied by the group.

Private sat up and turned around looking a little dazed from the fall. A smile spread across his beak and a giggle came over him as he gathered some snow in his flippers, only to throw it at the group and it glazed them over in white ice.

"Come on! The ice is fine!" Private cheered happily and got back up on his feet only to fall again which only made him giggle harder.

"Now sir... I can tell that by this angular distance from the ice, the thickness might counteract with any approach that we- and we r ff!" Rico gleefully shoved Kowalski off the edge and he went flying. He hit the outer edges of the rink a couple of times which produced a few painful grunts from the tallest penguin.

"Roger! Come on! Come on!" Private beckoned. Roger looked somewhat timid.

"Well... the one I'm used to seeing is... well... bigger... and besides I've _seen_ you guys skaiting on ice before... how come you'll seem so nervous about it?" Roger inquired as he started to touch the ice slowly with his tail, still looking somewhat timid.

"Hmmm... yeah... one of Kowalski's inventions... while trying to make us invulnerable to bullets or... anything for that matter... I'm sorry... it did what to us?" Skipper narrowed his brows in Kowalski's direction.

" totaled our equilibrium... for the time being anyways... it's like were having to learn how to skate all over again..." Kowalski sighed and provided a brief explanation when he noticed Rogers questionable look.

"...oh..." Roger wasn't sure what that was..._still..._ so he just nodded.

"Wait! You know where a bigger skating rink it is? As in, how to find it?" Private asked, really interested.

"Well, sure!" Roger twitched his head toward Private, his tail swung into Skipper, sending him flying across the floe and into the outer bars of the habitat. "Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Roger shattered in shame.

"Ow..." Skipper managed, "No problem... "He wheezed. He made his way to his feet with the help of Rico. "Your not slipping and sliding like us?" Skipper inquired seeing Rico easily skate to his aid which Rico greeted with a vigorous shaking of his head.

"Uh... I guess the side affects wore off quicker on him..." Kowalski shrugged his shoulders, actually having no clue why he was able to skate fine while the rest of them couldn't.

The penguins continued to slip and slide across the ice. It wasn't long till they finally crawled back up onto the floe. Roger had been sliding across the ice but the small space made it just too much so he eventually just hung out on the floe, giving advice to how the humans did certain tricks and such with there ice skates.

"Roger...?"

"Yeah Skipper?"

"Didn't you say you knew where a bigger ice skating rink in New York was?"

"Oh yeah! I know how to get there if you want to go..." Roger informed.

"Ok... operation "Better Rink" will begin tonight after the zoo closes... were getting a taste of the big apple!"

_Yeah... remembered that they had been on ice before so I had to splitter and splatter, yeah not clue what that has to due with this but anyways, to come up with a reason why they were afraid of ice and were horrible at skating... so when in doubt ... use the Kowalski's invention did it to us excuse! Yeah... I know... Lame! Anyways, Tis the Season~ Pooky1402_


	11. Ice Surfaces

Day 11- Icy Surfaces

Well, the initial plan of the group of penguins was to make there way to the ice skating rink by the afternoon after most of the guests had gone home... _but..._ one... the humans stayed later than normal so the gator never gave them the symbol to come and two... the Rico problemo. Yeah, I know right, what on Earth happened with the wild child explosives isle. Nothing crazy, just it prevented them from doing _anything_ that had to do with going to the ice rink that Roger had talked about.

Rico had decided it best for him to get bored and try the ole "stick your tongue to the ice covered pole." Yeah, his tongue stuck to the pole, and didn't come off. What was crazy was that it really hurt this time to try to pull his tongue from the ice. When Skipper kept asking for a weapon and upon not receiving on, he turned around to realize the Kowalski was laughing and laughing _at... _Rico with his tongue to the pole.

Private looked worried, standing off to the side. Skipper smacked his forehead as he turned back around with his binoculars and had signaled for Roger to come back as the team... _wasn't _ready.

Skipper was a hair away from just ripping Rico from the ice and continuing on with the mission any way. He asked what had happened, though not really _wanting _to know, and got out of it that apparently Kowalski had bet Rico that it was physically impossible to apply his tongue to the outer zoo gates fence post for 20 seconds and afterword, remove it.

Rico was sick of Kowalski and his scientific terms to try to sound smarter than anyone so... he ended up proving him right in the end anyways. Rico and Kowalski had agreed on the bet, but Skipper didn't really... _care_ so he didn't ask. So... he ended up signaling roger to return from higher up above the ice rink to come back.

"Nice Rico... nice..." Skipper replied.

Skipper walked past and yanked Rico from the pole.

"AAAAAHHH YO SAD YO WOLDN'T DO THT!" Rico cried as he clutched his tongue painfully and cradled it in his hands.

"Ooops, changed my mind"

_Had to be careful with this one. when it comes to tongues, poles, and the ever so famous Ricox Kowalski paring, which I'm not a fan of Sorry!, I had to careful with this one but come on! A Christmas story, that whole stick your tongue to the ice pole and pull it off to find out it's stuck, it's classic! And yes, I know the title is a bit off but what was a I supposed to name it? Pole licking? No thanks! So, VERY short this one was, which was my goal, and I hope you enjoyed it within appropriate limits! X3 I'm wierd I know! Tis the Season~Pooky1402_


	12. Rockefeller

Day 12- Rockefeller 

"Ok, can we go now, with no more interruptions?" Skipper grumbled as he placed the last bit of change in the slot against the wall. Above the sign read, "Movie Rental Return," but pfft! I mean, who's counting the bells on an elf's shoe... _anyways_...He hopped back down from the elevated stairs under him with his iceskates skates clasped in his flippers and Rico put the sitars away.

"uh huh.." Rico replied quietly.

Skipper nodded in agreement and sent a look to Roger. "This is our playing field?"

"Yes, this is the skating rink... after hours... but still... I'm gonna have to stay on the outside for a little while, I just don't feel right breaking the rules like this..." Roger sighed scraping off a rock free of snow for a seat near the frozen over lake.

"Well I'm not stoppin you... but what's weird is that there are no lights around here... I mean this has got to be one of the biggest most popular stations of New York... eh... more ice for us..." he replied to no one in particular.

Rico, Kowalski, and Private had placed on there "baby" skates and were flopping about on the ice, well except for Rico, and Skipper was the last to descend. He readied himself on the edge of the lake, almost ready for lift off

"Now... nice and easy- A shove for the big man!" A nasally high pitched voice interrupted him and paws shoved him out onto the ice.

"What the DEUCE!" Skipper yelled when his spinning got faster and faster until he eventually landed into a pile of snow on the outer area of the lake.

He popped his head from the snow, blowing the white particles from his beak and spotted his intruders almost immediately. "Marlene! For some reason, you have been able to pop your ugly head up in almost all of these chapters!" Skipper shook the snow from himself and stood to full stance with Rico already helping him back onto the ice. Kowalski and Private would have helped but they could barely control the direction _they _went versus someone else.

"Don't forget... Stacy and Becky!" Marlene grinned as from behind two snow piles near her, emerged Stacy and Becky.

"Wait what are you'll doing here? How did you even find us?" Skipper asked as he managed to get back on the ice, and managed to skate back over to where Marlene and the other two were, but fell on the way.

"Oh we just followed you..." Stacy blew of her shoulder.

"Stalker! That is just a little weird..." Kowalski sat up from his fall.

"No no! I came to ask about help for my secret Santa and I saw you guys leaving so I _had_ to know what was up... then Stacy and Becky tagged along for the ride..." Marlene explained as all three produced three sets of baby skates. The penguins were Leary of letting them stay and skate on _there _ice but Roger managed to convince them other wise.

In the end, Roger refused to break the rules, and even though he'd always wanted to skate on the "big Rink," he never did..._ that time_... at least.

_Um... there is nothing wrong with penguins wearing ice skates... and dropping the cash in the movie rentals store right beside it because they were looking for a money drop off and couldn't read so they assumed it was a skate money drop off... O.o *Random whistle tune that sounds as if "last Christmas" and "White Christmas" had a kid and that's what it would sound like *... Tis the Season~ Pooky1402_


	13. Over Half Way There!

Day 13- Hitting the Halfway Point of Christmas Waiting

True. True. It was over the halfway at the zoo and it was booming with business. The penguins and other animals were forced to stay within there habitats because a lot of the students had come to the zoo for there last day of school field trip.

A lot of attention was given to the polar bear, penguins, and the other arctic habitual animals. Alice had been running around ram bit, handing out there new "Holiday Happy Bags," a new marketing strategy the higher zoo authoritative figures decided to try out before the Christmas was through. A Christmas bag that had an alternative name so as to not "Offend anyone" in the zoo with a certain type of animals food. Once you found the animals picture on the bag to the right animals habitat, you threw the food to the animal and the zoo keeper, most of the time a split job between Alice and a few other select zoo members, would confirm your food animals exchange and trade out the card in the bag with one of theirs that was worth a small "Holiday Happy treat," aka a Dollar Tree item with the "political statement" stapled onto the end for good measure.

"Skippah', may we please eat the fish?" Private asked. Kowalski looked to Skipper out of curiosity if the leader was going to give approval to the small soldier.

"Heh... right... and Manfredi and Johnson made there way through the Alaskan Territory to acquire the sacred jewel to defeat the red squirrel with only a broken wing and cracked..." Skipper nailed Private.

Kowalski and Private switched glances before turning to Skipper in confusion.

"Hmmm... no!" Rico replied for him.

"Ohhh... crumpets and tea!" Private whispered as he then brought back his fake cheery smile and subtle waive maneuver.

"Good things come to those who wait young Private..." Skipper spoke softly as he eyed someone close by that looked suspicious.

"But you never wait..." Private observed.

"The Milky Way Galaxy I don't! Waiting is an art... I'm not good at art so of course I may not prefer it... but you are artsy and rainbowy Lunicornish, and what not... so you are a perfect candidate for waiting.." Skipper threw over his shoulder.

"Well... there is one thing that you have waited _very _patiently about.." Private piped up.

Kowalski looked down at him. Skipper being patient? Oh please! "Now you have _me _curious.." He stated.

"Yes Yes... please go on... of this.. patience" Skipper encouraged.

"Well... you haven't looked into my bunk to see the gift I got... well each of you but I know Skipper would have already looked at what it was by now.. but your being patient."

"Oh... you have a gift... for me...in your bunk?" Skipper took a quick glance toward the fish bowl.

"Well yeah.. I mean where else could I put it?" He asked.

"Yeah that is true... I have the Lab and Skipper goes every where else except our bunks..." Kowalski mentioned. How clever!

"Oh... Well... it's lunch break for most people so I'm going to go check... on.. oh! I think left the coffee pot on!" Skipper threw over his shoulder has he silently inched toward the fish bowl.

"Ok... we'll let you know when it starts getting busy again" Private noted to Skipper.

It had been a few moments when Skipepr had been inside.

"Wow... he sure is dedicated.., am I right?" Private asked Kowalski and Rico.

"Right..." Rico whistled.

"You know he went to go find out what you got him you know that right?" He asked stifling a chuckle.

"What?" Private jumped from his non thinking process of the waive and smile and looked to the fish bowl.

"Well..." Private got down to a whisper. "Good thing I actually didn't hide it in there, Marlene's letting me keep my presents at her place so no peeking would be going on.." Private winked.

"Marlene!" Skipper yelled, and shot out of the fish bowl, already in a skip towards Marlene's place

"Dng! He's gooood" Rico rasped out.

_Yeah... I know... I'm using Marlene too many times in my story... Private and Marlene seem to be good friends so I just decided on her. I could have had him leave the presents at Phil and Masons... although that's about the only other place I could think of... eh! Oh and about Ultimate Kowalski Lover's request... I would love to do the request... I don't really... get it, sorry! I honestly wouldn't mind doing the request but if you could explain a little more... or differently, that would be great! ^-^ Tis the season~ Pooky1402_


	14. Flu Season!

Day 14- Flu Season 

"Skippah'...?" Private inquired as he hopped off of Marlene's frozen pond, after some horrible attempts at skating gracefully across. Kowalski had agreed to stay behind while Rico and Private went after Skipper. He needed to work on some "Totally awesome invention that would wow the inner child in anybody, even someone as old as dirt" or something like that.

"Tis the Season!" Skipper announced and hopped down off the lip edge of Marlene's cave entrance and tackled both Rico and Private to the ground. "Intruders! So help me if you touch one ribbon out of place on any of those gifts I will hurt you so bad!" He growled as he nailed his fin harder in to there necks.

"Skippah! Let up! it's us!" Private whined without moving a muscle, afraid to feel more pain. Rico made an aggravated grunt as he attempted to lift Skipper up but it didn't make a difference.

"Oh, my bad, men, I thought you guys had found out that everyone was keeping there gifts here and was wanting to peek at them or something..." Skipper let up and released a soft chuckle as he helped them to there feet.

"Ow..." Rico rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um... why did you say "the ribbons on the gifts," shouldn't you have referenced to Marlene if there had been an intruder... the presents can be replaced..." Private inquired feeling bad for Marlene as they waddled closer to her cave.

"Yeah... that's if I actually _cared_ about her... I only care for the gifts..." Skipper blew over his shoulder and from within the cave emerged a sniffling Marlene who punched Skipper and then gave a welcome hug to Private.

"You guys might not want to stay long... I'm a little sick... _from _the ice skating... Hey! Where is my soup!" Marlene stated. She looked to Skipper for an explanation of the soup that wasn't held in his flippers.

"Hey don't blame the ice skating on _me_... you shouldn't have come...and I was leaving to get some soup until I saw Rico and Private... hey you'll could have been trying to peek at gifts or something.. .can't take a chance." Skipper said coolie.

"Holy Clam shells! I don't give a Rat's bum why I'm sick... I just am... please excuse me for being rude guys... _Skipper _had come crashing in here asking where the gifts were. I sneezed on him and told him they were hidden in the sewers. I warned him I would sneeze on him again unless he left and got me some soup..." Marlene explained. She crossed her arms and wiped her nose. She coughed a little and then her eyes softened. "I don't ever remember ever feeling like this at my old zoo..." Marlene commented and she staggered a little but caught her footing. Private ran to her rescue and helped her steady herself.

"Skippah'... you go get some soup, Rico and I will stay and help Marlene." Private assigned Skipper.

"Guys... guys... I'm fine... I just need some soup... Also, I need some more blankets and maybe a little bit of... tea?" Marlene suggested. The three looked wearily between each other. They really didn't want to leave her alone knowing that she was in this condition but they decided it best not to get her upset, they had done that plenty of times before so they agreed and raced off to there habitat.

It wasn't long before they were back at her habitat. This time, it was Skipper that had stayed and looked over the HQ, He was working on making some eggnog for the group, and Kowalski's invention needed some time to charge so Kowalski decided that he would visit his "a future in Science" friend and bring her some hot tea that he said his grandmother used to make when they were hatch lings.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that I'm going to be able to... uh... make it" Marlene responded looking down toward the ground, her eyes had caught onto something.

"Marlene! Don't say that!" Private could feel himself getting water eyed as he raced over to Marlene to give her a hug.

"Huh- oh no no no, I don't mean that! I'm just experiencing a _cold..._no... but I mean the other thing..." Marlene went on... looking at the object again but left it down by her bedside. "Considering I'm not feeling well enough to go..."

"uh... I'm sorry... what are you pursuing at?" Kowalski inquired stirring the honey into the cup of tea.

"Right... thought that's what you'd say... "Marlene concluded.

The three looked at each other but let it go. Skipper would have kept prodding but Marlene looked like she was not in the mood to be prodded with questions. "Just if you could _sometime_ tomorrow... bring some soup over... when it's not busy... that would be great."

"Well, of course... lunch time usually slows and I think one of us could make it over then" Kowalski informed as he finished off the tea with some mint leaves on top and at that, they bid there good byes and left Marlene some peace and quiet.

Just before bed, Marlene noticed the invite again she had lying by her bed and picked it up from when she saw it earlier. It explained of a Christmas Party happening the next day at the Penguins HQ, at the bottom it read, "_Keep super super quiet... some aren't invited and we don't want them to find out do we? Present this invite before entering" _She laughed a little when she had remembered the way the others reacted to her comment. They were _really_ going out to make sure not even a _mention_ of the party took place. Eh, she wasn't going to be able to make it no matter, but then again, it was cause of them! Well, more or less, she shrugged it off as she took her first sip of the tea.

"Yum! Tastes like chocolate mint!" She commented and curled up in her bed as she watched the snow fall from the plastic covered hole in the roof.

_Don't like the word "yum" Sounds ... weird or something!_ X3 _Tis the Season~ Pooky1402 _


	15. Singing Christmas Carols!

Day 15- Christmas Caroling

"Men! Up!" Skipper's voice could be heard over the sound of singing outside.

"Skippah? Is that what they call singing?" Private yawned as he descended from his bunk.

"It doesn't matter what they call that... we have to get to the floe before they come around to the penguin habitat only to find out that there _are_ no penguins..." Skipper corrected and Kowalski, Rico, and Private nodded to Skipper in response and got to the floe quickly.

"I believe there attempting at a song known as the _twelve pains of Christmas"_ Kowalski took a moment to observe the tune coming from the group of individuals. Of course, the twelve pains of Christmas was sung by a wide variety of people so just one "type" of person wouldn't suffice for such an attempt.

"wt is tht a bag of?" Rico questioned suspiciously. Skipper looked towards the littlest one of the group and out stretched from his hand looked like a large blackish colored velvet satchel tied closed with rope. It swung from the boys side as he swayed with the tune and sang his part. At the moment he had just rang out with "Daddy I want some candy!" and got quiet again.

"It can't be for money, or else it would be open… right?…" Private piped in as the group started smiling and waiving. The carolers had just past the chimps area and were about to arrive to the Lemurs.

"No…. it could be holding animal food….. or they could have already filled it with change." Kowalski explained.

"Kowalski, analysis…." Skipper threw over his shoulder.

Kowalski crept behind the three and popped out one of his inventions and placed the black goggles over his eyes. He clicked a button "On" on the side and the circular eye pieces lit up to a bright red as the square game boy looking device lit up to many controls and such which he started pushing in numbers and calculations.

"Get a job ya bum!" Sang one of the carolers as they got closer.

"I couldn't agree more!" Skipper nodded his approval. "Wow…. What a lovely song to sing to the zoo patriots and …. Alice!" Skipper chuckled softly.

"I don't think Alice would apply to that song… or very much like it…" Private commented as he snagged a fish from the bowl for a snack.

"Well…. I don't think Alice likes us… or works hard enough to get us good enough food…. We have to get it ourselves…." Skipper mimicked Private but made it more childish sounding.

The carolers got closer until finally one of the cloaked figures turned there head slightly and the glint of the evening sun glinted off something on there head. Skipper squinted his eyes and both he and Kowalski caught onto it at the same time.

The carolers got closer and the figure with the glinting head- ware showed his face only slightly and a very evil smirk was spread across his face as he cackled and commented, "Well, well, well my flightless fo-o-o-es... the holidays are upon us aren't they?"

_Love the Song 12 Pains of Christmas. Even if I am having an absolutely horrible day or whatever, this song can always make things better! X3 Tis the Season~ Pooky1402_


	16. Christmas Habits Die Hard!

Day 16- Christmas habits die hard!

"Blow hole! Well well well! You couldn't stand to keep away from us and had to _visit_ during the holidays didn't you!" Skipper crossed his fins across his chest.

"Well well well well! I thought I'd provide you a lovely Christmas gift of ..._me.._ for the holiday Season!" Dr. Blowhole growled back.

"Well, you had better return to sender cause a gift like that, even someone on the naughty list wouldn't want you!" Skipper shot back.

"Well, to bad that a gift like me _can't _be – Oh forget it! Look just give up right now!" Blowhole let his cloak fall by his sides and his robotic eye turned a shiny dark red. Private quivered at the sight.

"Didn't we get ourselves a new Christmas present... what makes you think I'm going to give up so easily?" Skipper arched an eye brow.

"Cause I was able to trick all your zoo friends into coming _here_ earlier and as of right now, there trapped in trucks driven by my lobster men outside the zoo gates... so I suggest you listen up..." Dr. blowhole ordered, he voice a little deeper than normal.

"What?" Private spoke this time as Skipper couldn't say anything. Blowhole had everyone captured? It was getting later evening and soon Alice would be leaving, forcing Blowhole and his group out of the zoo. It would be too late then.

"Guys- sticky scenario number 3- Oh no no no!" Blowhole scowled back and easily heard Skipper's whisper. Three robotic arms lunged from his robotic machine and grabbed Private, Rico, and Kowalski by there ankles, and thrust them into the air. He immediately started up his mop- ed and began zipping back through the zoo, the weight of the three knocking off his balance some.

"Oh no you don't" Skipper lunged over the habitat gates and after them hurriedly. He was beginning to notice it now, besides the glossy white snow settling noiselessly on the various zoo equipment and habitat's, the zoo was desolate of life and it only made Skipper more ashamed of himself. Why had he let Blow hole get away with taking his friends, and especially... his family right under his beak without even so much as a flipper slap.

"Guys!" Skipper slid after them but the speed got only faster and faster away from him. He could feel that those he loved slipping through his fins. "Guys! Anybody! help!" Skipper called. He slid up a lamp post and with his last ounce of strength, lunged over head of the dolphin. With a quick turn, Skipper smacked dab on the ground just behind the mammal. He let out a gut full breath as the smack against the ground knock the wind out of him. "No!" Skipper could feel the cold cut straight through him and Christmas spirit faded from him as he watched the mop-ed speed away. "No!" Skipper struggled to his feet. All the training they had been performing on top of attending to Marlene every five seconds had him already exhausted and the cold and then the fact that he had been chasing him around the zoo quite a bit already. It dawned on him then to. That was probably Blowholes plan as well! Skipper smacked himself on the forehead for such arrogance. "I'm sorry..." Skipper could feel a hot tear slide down his cheek as he finally brought himself to his feet with the aid of a nearby park bench and refused to let his eyes drop from Blowhole and he wearily shook a fin at the mammal.

_Kind of a surprise for me to have the dolphin but I figured, Pfft! Why not! Tis the Season~ Pooky1402 _


	17. Blowhole's Christmas Surprise

Day 17- Blowhole's Christmas Card

"I'm so sorry…" Skipper whispered as he watched the mop- ed speed on. It passed by the otter exhibit before heading to the exit.

"Boom shakanaw!" A hight pitched voice choked out and a Christmas stocking was shot into the mop-ed Blowhole was riding and he was sent flying off it and sputtered a bit when snow covered him completely and he blew it from his nose and mouth.

"What the- Great Gatsby, Marlene!" Skipper exclaimed when Marlene stood wearily at the mouth of her cave and held on another Stocking with a rubber band intertwined and was placed behind her thumb, ready for another release, had it been needed. Marlene's coughed a little but she looked a lot better.

Skipper could feel new energy rise inside him as he saw his golden opportunity shine again to rescue his friends within reach but he still felt exhausted as he took advantage of Blowhole being down and slid on up to the group, still tied by their ankles, and there expression dazed looking as they rubbed their heads from the fall.

"Skipper, I'm sorry we didn't fight to get loose…." Kowalski apologized as Skipper untied him from his ankle noose. "That blasted bottle nose had something….. good night it still has affect!…. But uh… anyways, he put something in the nooses that enters your bloodstream and poof! You're as useless as a bag of rotten potatoes" Kowalski rubbed his head.

"I wonder why he didn't take you…" Private questioned out loud as he was untied as well.

"Because… he got smarter this time…. A bit smarter. Attack someone from the inside and they'll fall quicker. All the…. Unhappy stuff I've put him through… he would rather see me suffer than to take me… I wonder how he managed to get everyone to come to him though…" Skipper pondered.

He finished untying Rico finally who reacted by trying to spit up a chainsaw but it didn't work. He felt too dazed.

"Guys, come on! Up on your feet!" Skipper ordered and the four dissembled towards Blowhole's fallen mop-ed. Marlene was on it, trying to read or decipher certain buttons on the machine. "Marlene, what are you doing?" Skipper asked.

"What does it look like…. I'm * Ding * got it!" Marlene held up a triumphant fist when she heard a certain noise that she was waiting for.

"Nice job Marlene! She apparently released the animals from the trucks!" Kowalski held a fins up to her.

All five left towards the outer zoo gates to help the animals break free from the trucks.

"Wow, Marlene I am mildly impressed that you managed to not only take _out _Blowhole but you also managed to free everyone- not so fast!" Blowhole's voice staggered a little as he cut through the air and grabbed Marlene from behind. "You little pip squeak!" Blowhole narrowed his eyes some as he grabbed Marlene around the neck a little harder with his robo- crab claw attached to his fin.

"How did you- henchmen" Blowhole responded coolie. "I have one last attempt to hurt Skipper, and I think that could very well be you!" Blowhole smiled maliciously. "Don't _dare_ move one step forward, any of you or I will crush- excuse me?"Mason questioned from behind Dr. Blowhole. Blowhole turned around to be greeted by all zoo inhabitants, most with clenched fists. "And if you hurt our beloved _Marlene _I think that it will be _you_ who will be crushed." Bing responded.

"Tard!" Blowhole had the most un amused expression cross his face as he realized how outnumbered he was."You win this time…" Blowhole growled through clenched teeth as he threw Marlene at Bada and he caught her and gently set her down which she was then hugged tightly by Stacy and Becky.

Blowhole and his minions sped off and quickly left the zoo. Skipper and the gang raced over to Marlene. "Marlene? Are you ok?" Skipper asked, as Private raced over and joined in on the group hug.

Marlene hadn't said a word since Blowhole had thrown her down and her words were replaced with coughs. "Merry Christmas.." Marlene mocked as she waived in Blowhole's direction.

"Wha?" Rico questioned. Skipper responded, "How could you say that! To him- cause we won! I'll be fine. He lost… I'm wishing him a Merry Christmas…. Who cares!" Marlene managed.

Skipper was taken aback by this but his heart rested a little easier upon hearing those words. All his friends _were_ alright. "Merry Christmas Blowhole…" Kowalski, Rico, Private, and he coincidentally said at the same time.

_I hope the character dialogue and stuff didn't get confusing in the beginning, I tried to put the characters names where needed and stuff! I can correct it better if needed. If the ending ad title was weird to you don't worry, it was weird for me as well! X3 I needed a fast ending and wanted it happy AND couldn't think of a title so ... yeah throw all that in a blender and that's what you have! Tis the Season~ Pooky1402  
_


	18. Kids From 1 to 92

Day 18- Kids From 1 to 92

_As requested by Ultimate-Kowalski-Lover, you can read the comments for the specifics of the request! X3 Too long to post here, Enjoy!_

Skipper sipped his coffee as the early morning sun began to outstretch it's rays happily and brightly over New York city. The events of the previous night still teaming in the zoo animal's heads but overall they were able to continue on with there lives. Kowalski was still in the process of finishing up some invention that he was still claiming to "Totally awesome invention that would wow the inner child in anybody, even someone as old as dirt" …. or something like that. Private was helping Rico make Eggnog for the group and all three were actively discussing there Secret Santa and what they were going to get for them. Skipper told them they could take the morning off and if it got crowded, he could manage the shift by himself. He set his coffee down and began sweeping the ice floe free of snow, the best he could. As he reached for his coffee for another sip, a snow ball flew through the air and landed right in his coffee cup. His shocked expression turned to annoyance as he traced the trail only to see Marlene running to the penguin habitat, another snowball in hand. "Come on Marlene! It's too cold to go throwing around frozen water!" Skipper tried to motion her to stop. He was cold enough as it was and he wasn't in the mood for another snowball fight. Marlene wasn't stopping though.

"You and your crazy Blowhole mess almost had me choked to death!" She called and got closer.

He backed up a bit when he noticed she was magically producing more snowballs from no where. That's when it dawned on him. * She has got one of Kowalski's inventions helping her! * "Eep!" Skipper squeaked and just before a snowball nailed him in the head, he ducked under it and got to the fish bowl.

She nailed another one that whizzed right by his head when he dropped down in the HQ.

"No!" Kowalski called as the snowball followed by many others hit his machine and a few sparks followed. The machine shook some as he backed away but it was too late. The machine lashed out three paths of electric energy and it hit Private, Rico, and Kowalski but it didn't appear to hurt them. "Tard! Guys, the affects shouldn't last lon-..." Kowalski called out before he shrunk in size.

"What the-" It was Marlene this time who spoke. Skipper and she looked at each other before returning there gaze back to three baby penguins. All three looked to Skipper and Marlene with needy looks on there faces. "Wow... I so didn't want kids for Christmas..." Marlene replied as she bent over and scooped up baby Private into her arms, the baby penguin cooing softly.

"That is what Kowalski has been working on for the past... days? Is a baby-in-ater?"

"Maybe its a... youth ray..." Marlene suggested. Skipper looked at her doubtfully but nodded. Who knows with Kowalski. "Maybe if he grew old and never had the nerve to tell Doris his feelings for her then he could just become young again and redo the whole scenario..." She replied softly as she set Private down and went to go try to find something to make formula with.

"Wow... now I know why Kowalski thought you had a future in science.." Skipper replied almost in awe. He noticed her leaving for the hatch. "Hey! What are you doing! You can't leave me alone with these... babies!" Skipper replied frightened.

"And Eggy was an... adult? _And_... you used to handle 20 dames on each flipper so... _three _baby _penguins_ are too much for you? What kind a drill Sargent are you?" Marlene almost laughed as she helped Skipper transfer the three young ones to the floe.

"Not a _baby _drill Sargent and these are my men, I'm going through some emotional trauma... Private?" Skipper asked when Marlene finished getting Rico to the top.

"Oh no..." Marlene rolled her eyes. "You don't see him at all...?"

"Yes... I'm just calling Private's name because I have nothing better to do..." Skipper popped his head from the fish bowl, un amused. He looked around and eyed that Rico and Kowalski were present. His eyes strayed to the park and that's when his eyes got larger. Marlene noticed this and followed his gaze to the park. "Shitocky Mushrooms!" They both gasped.

"Marlene! You take Rico and Kowalski to your place and try to find some stuff for Formula, if anything, that will calm them down and I will go after Private!" Skipper spoke quickly and, both nodding in agreement, they were off.

It wasn't long before Marlene was at her habitat. She had finished making formula and walked back in to find a missing Kowalski. "Oh come on!" She whined as she gave the bottle to Rico and started to search around for the tallest one. The baby Rico made a soft gurgle sound and Marlene realized that he was pointing to something. She walked over to find out it was the staircase hole that the Penguins had made when they were looking for that Jewel. "Oh no..." She could feel herself almost start to cry. Why had she left them alone, even if it was for just two seconds.

"Hey, I got Private!" Skipper replied as he came into the cave.

"Where?" Marlene jumped a little by his sudden appearance.

"Pfft! Fred had him! I don't even want to know how Private got all the way over there..." Skipper rolled his eyes. "Hey, where's Kowalski...?" He inquired.

Marlene just pointed at the hole in her floor.

"Oh of course!" He growled under his breath. Marlene got Rico and Skipper picked up Private as they made there way down. "Are you sure that Kowalski could have managed this staircase?" Skipper asked in a hushed whisper.

Marlene could feel tears come to her eyes again. "I'm so sorry Skipper... I'm honestly praying he did..."

Skipper noticed this and smiled sympathetically. "Pfft! Don't sweat about it, Kowalski has a hard head, I just hope that stankin' sewer rat isn't- Intruders!" A voice bellowed through the walls of the sewer causing both Marlene and Skipper to jump a little.

"Wh- what was that?" Marlene shuddered and walked a little closer to Skipper.

"Rat King!" Skipper hissed and clenched his fists. He could recognize that voice from anywhere. "Rat King, where is Kowalski!" He scoffed as he proceeded to where he had heard the voice, ensuring Marlene walked behind him.

"It's almost Christmas and here I am minding my own business when I some how acquire an apprentice AND get to run into my arch nemesis, _what_ a Christmas surprise!" He mocked when they finally came into view. "your little _walski_ has chosen a new path in life... _the path of evil" _The Rat chuckled quite evilly.

"It's _Kowalski_ and he wouldn't _ever _take the path of evil" Skipper declared, making his way closer to the Rat King.

"Is that so? Well you aren't getting Kowalski back so I suggest you leave!" The Rat King stated, flicking his tail into direction of the exit. "Or just give up that hot dame of yours and I will give up walski.." he shrugged.

Marlene's brows furrowed at such a low down comment. Skipper could feel his cheeks flush red with anger as he responded, "See, now that's a problem because _I _plan on leaving with three baby penguins _and _one otter."

"Tickle Rico!" Skipper told Marlene.

"Oh k..." Marlene responded and tickled Rico on his belly making him laugh feverishly and he upchucked a grenade, though being a baby all he could manage was a smoke grenade. That's all Skipper needed. He threw it down and as smoke filled the room he took the Rat King's attention away while Marlene managed to get Kowalski free from the small enclosure the rat was keeping him in. She Yelled to Skipper she was heading to the exit and Skipper then shoved the Rat King backwards amidst the smoke. The mini rats began to infiltrate the smoke with gleaming red eyes as they were starting to adapt to the smokey surroundings. Skipper knocked some rats down as he slid through the smoke at frightening speeds. "Marlene! Where are you?" Skipper called.

"Here!" Marlene sounded frightened. "I'm somehow holding on to all three penguins, but hurry up" She sounded a little farther and Skipper assumed she was running. The two managed to get out of the sewers with minimal struggle and found them selves back at the HQ before long, and out of breath with all three baby penguins within reach and before long, they were returning to normal.

"Never again!" Marlene stated firmly under a smile.

"Couldn't agree more..." Skipper to found himself chuckling. But it wasn't long before the three had returned to normal and all five found them selves into a fit of laughter.

_Sorry if some of it seemed rushed. I tried to include as much of the request as possible but do to my over use of dialogue and all that I couldn't include everything. But other than that, I hope it was still some what of what you had expected. Had fun writing it! ^-^  
_

_Did NOT mean for this to go over my 1500 word maximum... Still! Now I'm only like 4 days behind on my advent calender story! ^-^' Requests? Tis the Season~ Pooky1402_


	19. Christmas Yard Blowups

Day 19- Christmas Blow ups

"You can't be serious..." Skipper chastised. He looked at the giant Santa blow up.

"Oh I think he is..." Maurice replied. Both gentelemen were standing off to the side of the throne and were gazing up at Julien attempting to hand blow up his Santa blowup which he had refused to state the locations of where he had found it.

"And my purpose of coming over here was...?" Skipper raised a brow in question.

"Nothing really... Julien insisted you be over here so he could prove you wrong.." Maurice replied.

"Prove me wrong... what was I _trying_ to prove him right about?" Skipper asked.

"Oh I don't know... at life... or something.." Maurice blew over his shoulder. He was joking right?

"Wait- what? Life? That's the best he could come up with?" Skipper almost shrieked. He growled under his breath. Well, he honestly didn't have anything better to do.

"Oh please, don't get your skirt in a knot! No, that _isn't_ why I called you over here.." Maurice chuckled softly.

"Here, help me assemble this Blow- up Christmas tree please and I'll explain..." Maurice motioned to Skipper to help him set up there miniature blow- up tree and before long, julien's habitat appeared to be gautified in Christmas themed Blow- ups.

"I need help with my Secret Santa..." Maurice stated as he got Skipper, him and Julien a fruit smoothie. Maurice stated simply.

"... Ok... who did you get?" Skipper asked slowly. He crossed his fins across his chest annoyed. All this for a ridiculous Secret Santa?

"Marlene...I know that you two are close and so I figured I would ask you...?" He asked as he passed the smoothie to him.

Skipper furrowed his brows. "Really? He was asking Skipper for help? After all the garbage... well actually that was normally Julien who had put the team through all that as it were...

"Yes... please... just a hint or something... I have _no_ clue what to get her..." Maurice stated plainly.

Skipper sat back for a moment smoothie in hand. It was true, he was probably one of the best people to ask for something to get Marlene. It kind of surprised him in a disturbing way that he knew Marlene for the most part like the back of his fin. "Oh... I'd go for a Spanish guitar or at least a handmade tune up for it.. or actually even better than that, a piece of furniture, something that says "I at least tried to help you with your interior decorating.." she loves the whole "thought that counts" stuff..." Skipper stated almost casually.

Maurice nodded slowly. "Yeah no... give me your secret santa... were trading" Maurice state plainly. He needed a guy to shop for and that was that...

"Wait what? Trade?"

"I'm sorry... It's just that those items you listed... yeah... I don't really have a way of obtaining those without leaving the zoo..."

"Naw it's fine... Normally I wouldn't _want_ to exchange Secret Santa's but I can tell you will have a hard time with that one and myn is much easier so I will just trade with you... hehe.. I got Mort." Skipper chuckled at Maurice's shocked expression.

"Seriously?" Maurice asked shocked. Skipper just nodded.

"Well... thanks still..." Maurice stated and before long, Skipper bid his farewells to Maurice, Julien, and Mort, and made his way back to his HQ.

_Not really sure where I was going with this one... ^-^'. I think Maurice is a really cool character and I enjoy writing him into my stories. ~Pooky1402_


	20. Deck the Halls and Douse the Dorks

Day 20- Deck the Halls

"Got it ready Private?" Kowalski asked stiflingly a laugh. Private nodded feverishly and held up the camera in position.

"I'm almost done with the finishing touch ups and... done!" Kowalski stated again. Private positioned him self better on the tree limb, wanting to catch the Kangaroo's expression completely.

Kowalski was on a different branch neighboring the one Private had accompanied and was finishing up dousing the tree in white sparkling garland.

"I'm glad we found a use for the excess Christmas decorations from the zoo..." Kowalski almost died laughing as he anticipated the Kangaroo's expression when he came outside to realize that his entire habitat had been blown up in a Christmas bomb and various fallen and broken down Christmas decorations adorned his habitat, more like hugged it in gaudy ugliness, which only presented a perfect video to film.

Kowalski made one last test to ensure Private was ready with the camera and then he whistled real loudly and both sat quietly waiting for Joey.

It wasn't long before he emerged with a yawn and scratched his pouch belly. He opened his eyes again and this time they grew to the size of saucer plates. He looked around in a very bewildered shock as he descended into the snow covering the ground of his habitat. "What in bloody -Whoa! You don't need to hear that!" Kowalski spoke over his voice and blocked Privates ears from hearing that.

It was taking all they had not to fall out of the tree from laughing so hard.

"Blimey! What Christmas bloke done gone and thrown up on me house? EH! WHO THINKS IS SO FUNNY!" Joey got louder as he hopped around his habitat in loud thumps of his tail. His eye's happened to catch onto the higher parts of his tree and spotted two penguins, one with a video camera. "..."

"..." Silence lingered between the three. They couldn't move from terror, how had they been caught so fast. There fits of laughter turned to dead silence. They were in the fruit cake now!

_Get it? Fruit cake! YEAH! ... Yeah I know cricket chirp... Tis the Season~ Pooky1402_


	21. Interior Christmas Decorating

Day 21- Interior Christmas design

Joey's eyes narrowed furiously. "You... did... this... didn't... you...?" He spoke each word slowly and clearly, his anger rising to a different level at each word.

Kowalski and Private looked at each other and then back at him. Private shook his head yes while Kowalski shook it no.

"That's a yes in mu'y book..." Joey snarled. He hopped around the tree slowly, waking the tree ever so often with his tail. "Just for the record, I don't give a -whoa! Once again don't need to hear that" Kowalski blocked Private's ears again.

"about no Christmas spirit and in my eyes, I need to release the guns which is me left arm... and the hounds... which is me right... and the tank, grenades, and rocket launchers... which is me tail...to handle my intruders properly..." Joey stated slowly and ever so often thumped his tail against the base of the tree which caused Kowalski and Private to jump a little, no matter how many times he did this. What was going through there heads when they got up at 3:30 that morning to do this?

"Joey... what's causing all this racket?" Skipper's voice could be heard just over the loud thumping of Joey's tail as he mounted the wall.

"Skipah!" Private yelped happily. Joey cringed at the voice and his tail hit hard against the trunk of the tree. Private was knocked off balance and dropped the camera. "No! Don't worry Kowalski, I got it!" Private jumped after it.

"Private! No! Don't worry about that ridiculous thing!" But it was too late.

Private reached the ground but managed to ease the fall when he landed face first in the snow. He grabbed the camera and held it up in achievement.

"Finally, my first convict to punish!" Joey raised his tail behind Private and gave him a good whack in the back. "mmmf!" Private weased out as he hit the out walls of Joey's habitat and slid down.

"Private!" Kowalski and Skipper called out sympathetically. Joey snarled again and smacked the base of the tree again as he headed for Private.

"Joey, hold on a second!" Skipper ordered but Joey didn't even hesitate.

Kowalski jumped down. "Joey! Come get some!" He mocked but Joey managed to smack Private again and he ate a mouthful of brownish colored snow before heading to Kowalski.

Now what? Kowalski found himself asking to himself when Joey got near. His eyes flashed around frantically, already assessing his surroundings, attempting at an escape plan, then it dawned on him. "Private I have I pla- well actually never mind.." Kowalski stopped.

"What, a plan? And what might that plan be besides getting' a good beat down...?" Joey asked.

"Oh I don't know... but watch out! Yellow snow! "Kowalski reached behind him and scooped up a big pile of brownish colored snow and thew it at Joey's face, smothering it in a darker brownish color.

"Eck!" Joey spat.

Kowalski slid underneath Joey and reached Private on the other end. Private hadn't moved much, his breath was short and he could tell, he felt a lot of pain right now. "I have a plan and it's not too difficult so it should work..." Kowalski smiled trying to cheer his little friend up and helped Private to his feet he best he could.

"Skipper, when Joey recovers from his fake yellow snow incident, just try to keep him distracted... K?" Kowalski called orders keeping it quiet.

"I will be hearing about this later..." Skipper replied but nodded at his orders.

Kowalski went about making his small launcher out of a small amount of garland and the excess Christmas stands. He had Private sit down not to far off, allowing him to catch his breath while he worked. Kowalski was almost done when he heard Joey finally smear off enough of his eyes and Skipper began trying to make casual conversation with the Kangaroo. Hurry up! Kowalski told himself as he feverishly was finishing tiding up the garland around the catapult properly.

"Wait? This snow isn't even yellow! It's just dirt! Skipper I'm sorry but I am very busy..." Joey then just ignored Skipper and turned back to his victims. He rubbed his fist in his palms as he got closer.

"I'm done I'm done! Come on Private! Quick!" Kowalski called and Private wearily got to his feet.

"come on!" Kowalski urged with deep scare in his voice. He managed to get Private onto it and managed to get Private lunged just onto the edge of the Kangaroo habitat gates, near Skipper.

Kowalski quickly propelled himself up onto the wall.

All three quickly left the Kangaroo habitat though Private needed the assistance of both Kowalski and Skipper to help him walk.

"You have got a _lot_ of explaining to do when we get home... though you guys did well against that Kangaroo..." He replied, a proud smile spreading across his beak.

* After a Lot of time passes and explaining *

"It was a Prank?"


	22. Joey's Christmas Night Terrors

Day 22- Christmas Joey Nightmares

Private turned over in his bunk, and over, _and_ over. He grumbled a little in his sleep. His eyes lids twitched from side to side.

His eyes finally shot open and he gasped for breath. He jumped from his bed in a defensive pose. He remained like that for several seconds until he finally realized he was still in the HQ. For like the twenty third time that night. He sighed heavily as he felt tears weld up in his eyes as he thought about his dream again. The dream he had been having all night. The dream that made him feel so small, weak, defenseless. He turned back around, and when he touched the edge of his bunk again, his fin shot back . No! He thought. Not again! No more! He fought back tears. He looked at his roommates, all sleeping soundly. His eyes drifted away, thinking of all of them reacting to him and his silly nightmares. He just couldn't wake them up to tell them, what if they were having _good_ dreams? He would be disturbing them and that would be selfish.

Skipper's eyes fluttered open a little. His thoughts stirred when he thought he heard sniffling. "Soldier? What are you doing up so late?" He questioned.

Private jumped a little. "I'm sorry captain! I didn't mean to wake you!" Private replied and wiped the tears from his face. He didn't mean to wake anyone, he was just scared. He started to scamper back to his cod.

"Solder! I'm pretty sure that's not what I asked..." Skipper called quietly and Private soon made his way back down to outside Skipper's cod.

"I'm sorry Skippah'! Really, I didn't mean to wake you! These scary dreams I keep having are waking me up!" Private replied almost defensively.

"Yeah I know... after about the twelfth time... I just learned how to sleep through the noise.." Private just stared at Skipper.

Skipper sighed heavily as he decided to just get up from his bunk for now. "Come here little one..." Skipper beckoned Private over to the main table as he cut on a small over head light and started setting out some supplied to make some hot cocoa.

"Well, there must be something that keeps reacquainting itself in your dreams... want to talk about it?" Skipper asked as he set two mugs on the table. He began fishing through the cabinets for cocoa mix.

"Um... yes sir... I keep having nightmares about... well Joey... from yesterday.. I keep dreaming about the pain I felt when he smacked me and it just scares me...I keep dreaming that he's going to come into the HQ and smack me against the wall with his tail..." Private could feel tears form in his eyes again.

Skipper reached over and ruffled the feathers on his cadet's head. "Private, you know we all would be here to make sure that wouldn't happen to you, right?" Skipper questioned.

"I know, but I keep dreaming that Joey ties you up outside, or that you guys are some where else in the zoo and you just keep saying "well... as long as he can train by morning he will be ok..." Private replied softly. He looked down at his empty mug almost shamefully.

"Oh is that so..." Skipper stated as he set down a small bag of marshmallows on the table. I mean, what can you say to that?

"Yeah... I know..." Private replied.

"Well? Are you gonna make hot cocoa for just two?" Kowalski could be heard from his bunk as he descended from bed and came up to the table. "What are you'll two doing up? Sensed intruders?" He yawned softly and got himself a mug.

"No... young Private here was experiencing some night terrors about ….. _Joey_... and I happened to wake up when he was shuffling about the floor from being so nervous... go ahead and pull up a chair... I just didn't want to wake ya' if you'll wanted to sleep."

"Wow... I'm sorry about the night mares... and no I don't mind about waking up... I smelled the chocolate" Kowalski responded smiling sheepishly. Man did he love candy sugar too much! The three each made hot cocoa in silence.

"Well, I heard that Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer was on..." Kowalski suggested when he noticed Private gazing into his mug, obviously pondering too much about his dream in silence.

Private's head perked up at this, obviously broken of deep thought. "Ok!" Private stated happily.

The three made there way to the TV set and Kowalski changed the channel to the right one, ensuring it wasn't loud enough to wake the remaining penguin up and eventually Private fell asleep with happy Christmas dreams filling it this time.

_I know, sweet right? RIGHT? ... anyways... Personally, I have always thought of Private and Skipper as Father/ Son. Maybe Skipper wouldn't be that nice about the whole thing... but maybe for Christmas's sake, he would be? ^-^'' Tis the Season~ Pooky1402_


	23. Christmas Forgiveness

Day 23- Christmas Forgiveness

Marlene looked at the team, they were playing in the snow on there floe. She looked somewhat doubtful. The argument she'd had with Skipper about two days ago left her unsure whether she was welcome to come over any more. She'd gotten on his nerve... _badly. _Most all the zoo animals seemed busy with there various chores or habitat cleaning, even Joey was cleaning which she found weird and because of this, she had wandered over to see what the penguins were up to.

She turned her attention away from the Penguins habitat and hopped down off the informational plaque she was resting on while deciding on whether to go over there or not. She really didn't want to be by herself today, it was a day that she dare not bring up the memories associated with from her childhood.

She sighed heavily as she hopped down and began to walk home, to curl up and try to sleep, even though it was way too early for that. "Marlene?" A voice called behind her. She turned to see Skipper.

Private came up beside him, staring at her curiously. "What are you doing? You look _awfully_ lonely, why don't you come join us?" Private inquired.

"Really?" Marlene smiled.

"That snow man isn't going to build itself..." Skipper replied smirking.

Marlene beamed happily. She _had_ been forgiven.

_Woot! Shortness! X3 Almost caught up! But by amount of comments... it doesn't matter you guys aren't enjoying this anyways! :I Don't worry, only a couple more days of this story! X3 Tis the Season~ Pooky1402_


	24. Christmas Eve and Secret Santa Trouble

Day 24- Christmas EVE!

"Christmas EVE! Christmas EVE!" Private cheered around the room. His night mares had filled him with joy and he wanted to run up a mountain and back, screaming at the top of his lungs the entire way there.

"Kowalski? What time is it?" Private inquired about to burst from excitement.

"Christmas eve... time?" Kowalski replied while he got himself a cup of coffee. Make that four cups... of eggnog... he could tell he was going to need nerves of steel for this day.

"Adventure Time!" Rico hollered in his raspy voice and Private and he clapped fins excitedly.

"That was really random..." Skipper furrowed his brow. Private skipped by him and Skipper held out a fin, smacking Private in the head and knocking him down. "Oops..." Skipper replied and knuckle bumped Kowalski.

"Wait a second... is the zoo open today?" Private rubbed his beak sore-fully. Skipper spit his coffee out.

"Dang it! Men, up side!" Skipper ordered and all of them went up top. They looked around with bewildered looks on there face.

"Um... why are all the animals running around like chickens with there heads cut off...?" Kowalski asked quizzical.

Marlene saw there pondering eyes and came up to there habitat. "Why do you guys have that "Deer in the headlights look?" Marlene questioned.

"Why is everyone running around like crazy... I'm just glad we have a gate to protect us..." Private responded and whimpered a bit when there Rhino friend stomped past.

Marlene sighed deeply while rubbing her hand across her forehead, a look of tired aggravation on her face. "You believe this... almost _everyone_ has forgotten about there Secret Santa... but at least you guys didn't forget... you are the only calm souls I've seen this morning. I'm helping Stacy and Becky with there's..." Marlene blew over her shoulder.

Kowalski, Rico, and Private, looked at each other with looks of pure surprise. "We forgot!"

_aaaah, Christmas Eve. I am in the same boat... well not the Secret Santa part... but I am having to go out shopping before the end of today, I waited till the very LAST minute to get someone a gift! Oh boy! X3 Merry Christmas Eve! And yes, I love Adventure Time! Tis the Season~ Pooky1402_


	25. Christmas DAY!

Day 25- Christmas Day At Last!

It was Christmas Day! At last! Everyone decided to come out to the front gates to do there gift exchange. Everyone brought there little special item, whether it be food, blankets, drinks, or whatever. The gift exchange was quite funny since most everyone had waited till the last minute to do there tidings... so the gifts were leaning towards... "The thought that counts..." idea. Everyone was none the less just enjoying each others company. The animals didn't get any time to do things like this since Christmas was about the only day they got off from having to stay in there habitat's for the entire day without interruptions.

Exchanging gifts was quite fun and it opened up a lot of friendships to those who normally didn't talk to each other since there habitat was usually half way across the zoo.

"Well, men, I do believe I am proud to say it is finally... Christmas!" Skipper announced to his men as they arrived to the party, gifts in hand, and in Skipper's was two two- liters of Mountain Dew.

"Guys! You finally made it!" Stacy and Becky were making conversation with Marlene and ran over to douse them in red and green confetti. "Since were new to the zoo, we got to choose what to bring to the party... so we volunteered Christmas spirit!" They replied at the same time. They greeted the penguins with four traditional looking Christmas hats. "Don't you guys look so precious!" Stacy got teary eyed.

"And adorable!" Becky giggled sheepishly. "I think I'm going to faint!" She elbowed Skipper playfully.

"Right..." Skipper chuckled.

"Well don't let _us _hog all of you'll s attention, come and drop off you'll s stuff on the tables and join the party." Stacy and Becky pointed there attention to a couple of tables towards the back center of the get- together for them to place there things on. The penguins went and dropped of there contribution to the table, Skipper with four liters of pop, Kowalski with ...cookies, Rico with Eggnog, and Private with home made peanut butter winky pie.

Marlene finished talking to Burt about his astounding Peanut Brittle he'd brought and made her way up to the group. "Decided to finally show up?"

"No, forced to show up..." Skipper responded coolie.

Marlene smiled back but rolled her eyes. "Private, I have to say, dashing bow.." Marlene commented.

"Thanks! Skipper more or less made me wear it.. but I love your flower!" Private adjusted the bow tied around his neck to fit more comfortably.

"Thanks! Julien gave it to me... He is _still _on that tangent of when I went all crazy out side the zoo and was in love with him..." Marlene rolled her eyes. A white daffodil stood to the side on her head, covering up her left ear.

"Why don't you just take the flower out... you don't even _like_ daffodils..." Skipper stated.

"Cause I'm being _nice... _something you don't know how to be!" Malrene giggled softly and gave Stacy and Becky high fives. "ANYWAYS... now that you guys are here... I think we can begin the gift exchange.." Marlene replied excitedly. She was _really _excited to give the gift to her Secret Santa. "I'll be right back..." Marlene told them and scampered away to tell Julien to announce it time to begin, but after that, she scampered off in another direction.

Skipper, his gang, and the two badgers began to disperse to make conversation with other members of the zoo. Sadly not everyone was able to come. The snake, the frog, and pretty much any water bound creatures were forced to stay in there habitats. Joey chose not to participate. It didn't bother them, Marlene, Maurice, and Private made sure each of the members got a present, even if it was small.

"I think it's just insane!" Skipper replied to Roy's comment and the rhinoceros shook his head in total agreement. Roy was about to respond to that when they both heard the crack of the loud speaker that King Julien was about to speak through for everyone to hear.

"I, de King, is announcing.. that de Christmasy exchange can now begin!" He announced, eager to get his gift.

"Let me go give the whine bag his gift.." Roy hissed quietly.

"You got King J? I'm so sorry!" Skipepr chuckled good heartily.

"Of all the fruit cakes I got here. I got the worst one..." Roy rolled his eyes.

"Pfft! I got sad eyes the first time..." Skipper replied.

"Heh, well let me go give his present to him and get ready to hear an earful... Merry Christmas to you... oh and your girlfriend." Roy replied and waltzed off toward the _King. _

"Girlfriend..?" Skipper questioned. He began turning around when he spotted Becky holding his fin, ever so gently. She had the most innocent smile on her face.

"Aww... he thinks we're a couple..." Becky produced a fake tear and wiped it off with her free hand.

"Your retarded" Skipper yanked his fin from her grip. Becky couldn't help laughing at this. "Aww, come on Skipper... lighten up... I think we would make a cute couple!" Becky snickered. Stacy soon joined her.

Skipper rubbed his temples. "Did you guys give you'lls secret Santa, there gifts?" He asked, not really caring but changing the subject.

"Yeah I did! Mort loved the stuffed doll I gave him!" Stacy squealed.

Skipper looked at Stacy as if she were a ghost.

"What?" Stacy looked at him, fear pouring from her eyes.

"I know, a doll! That is just silly, _I _got Bada a pile of peanuts!" Becky stated proudly.

Skipper just let the Mort thing go... "Um... you do realize Bada is a _monkey_ don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah Retardo! Monkey's eat banana's, not Peanuts! Sheesh!" Stacy agreed with Skipper totally. Becky and Stacy began dogging each other out on there gift ideas and Skipper found himself over towards Bada and Bing, making conversation with them. Bing was looking over his pile of peanuts questionably, not really sure how to take it.

"Hey bubu, I uh... don't really like peanuts, what do you think I should do with 'em..?" Bada asked.

"Could you please eat a few.. just a few... it would mean the _world _to Becky.." Skipper explained. Bada looked suspiciously to Skipper, then to the peanuts.

"Yeah, I guess..." Bada replied and and cracked a few of the peanuts into his mouth. "Hmmm... These aren't to bad!" Bada stated and chucked a few more.

"Hey bubu! Let me try some!" Bing butted in and Bada let him try a few peanuts. Skipper let them enjoy the rest of there Secret Santa gifts as he made his way through the crowd, eyeing his next guest to talk with. His eyes searched upward, and he spotted Max on the edge of the apartment building they had first met him on, and he waived to him. Max of course waived back.

Skipper beckoned him to come down to the party and Max nodded excitedly and scurried over as soon as possible.

"Max!" Private cheered and helped max carry the large bag he was struggling to keep in his mouth.

"Uh... Max? What's in the bag?" Skipper inquired. He led Max over to the table to fix himself a plate full of food.

"Oh... food 's in there! And guys, thanks so much for inviting me! I thought I was going to have to spend Christmas alone..." Max meowed happily and began setting out the food he'd brought.

"Fresh Pastries!" Skipper and Private looked totally shocked. Max set out some clear plastic containers of french and Italian rolls, strawberry and blueberry tarts, and other various sweet pastries, all looking absolutely delicious.

"Max! How- w-where did you even get these?" Skipper asked, speechless. Max? The homeless cat managed fresh baked pastries?

"Oh! I have my ways..." Max winked and got himself a cup of Mountain Dew.

Skipper and Private looked at each other with concerned faces. They figured he's stolen it.. but.. what were they going to do about it? He just wanted to bring something for the party so they just let it go and introduced Max to the new members of the zoo.

The Christmas party went according to plan and better. Everyone enjoyed themselves thoroughly. Some of the Secret Santa's were really neat and others were just hilarious.

Skipper wandered around admiring peoples Secret Santa's gifts. "Hmm... I wonder where your's is little cadet..." Skipper questioned. Private shrugged his shoulders "I don't really care if I get one.. I just want everyone to have a good time.." Private beamed happily. "Skipper, I'm going to go give my Secret Santa, there gift" Private piped up before heading in another direction away from Skipper and the rest of the gang.

"Uh... who did you get?" Skipper inquired.

"...Alice" Private blurted. He wasn't really sure how to take that. He wish he could've gotten someone like Max or something... but Alice? She wasn't even _at _the party.

"Oh wow... Ok soldier... see you in a bit!" Skipper saluted and Private was off to drop off his tin of cookies for Alice.

Skipper made his way over to Kowalski, Phil, and Mason. He joined right into there conversation of times back in Madagascar.

"You know... speaking of that, I just noticed... Marlene has been gone of presence for some time now, hasn't she?" Kowalski questioned.

"I had noticed... I just didn't really say anything... I wonder what has been holding her up from being here..." Skipper looked around some.

"There she is!" Mason pointed across the way and there Marlene hurrying her way across.

"Marlene! Where have you- where's Private?" Marlene quickly made her way to the group.

"Uh... he should be back anytime now... he is delivering his Secret Santa... why?" Skipper asked.

"I got him for a Secret Santa... and before it gets too late, I want to show him and _take_ him to his Secret Santa!" Marlene almost squealed from excitement.

"Well, it was nice getting to hang and out and talk about good times, but I'm getting tired... I think we'll hit the hay" Mason and Phil said there Merry's and Christmas's to a few others before heading home.

That's when it dawned on her. Had she spent that much time preparing her Secret Santa? She blew it to the back of her mind when she saw Private coming up. "Private! There you are!" Marlene welcomed Private. "Ready for your Secret Santa?" She asked.

Private jumped with Glee. "Marlene, YOU got me as a Secret Santa? Oh how exciting! I'm so excited!"

"You guys are going to want to come as well..." Marlene remarked and before long, she was being trailed by four penguins and two badgers. Stacy and Becky could barely stand as they were so tired but they really wanted to see this before they went to bed. They helped Marlene plan it out so they had to see the finished product.

Marlene stepped over the fish bowl before looking back at the penguins. "If you have anything on your mind that you want to get off your chest you might want to say it now... because... this is gonna blow your mind!" Marlene giggled.

"I'm just concerned why you lead us to _our_ habitat..." Kowalsk stated wearily.

"Don't worry, just follow me and you'll see what I mean..." Marlene announced and removed the fish bowl.

They stepped inside to be struck with a permanent shock face. Private couldn't even speak the first few minutes... or very well breath for that matter. He gazed around the room at everything set up. There HQ had been Christmas- a- fied and looked... _good!_ Marlene had spent a couple of hours working on it while the Penguins were at the party.

"I can't believe it... I thought that we weren't even going to have Christmas lights!" Private choked out. He ran and gave Marlene the biggest hug he could muster. "Thank you!" He whispered to her. Marlene could feel herself getting teary eyed at those words. "Well, Private that is one half of your gift..." She replied, holding in the tears she wanted to just let poor.

Private released his grip and backed away. "Marlene, I couldn't possibly _accept_ anymore gifts... you've already given me too much as it is..." Private stated.

"Come on... it's time for the other half.." Marlene beckoned them to once again follow her when they were outside.

Stacy and Becky called it quits for the night as much as they wanted to go... and fell right asleep.

"Now... none of you... open your eyes... just follow the sound of my voice... Rico! I said no peeking!" Marlene scowled. She passed a certain twig stuck in a certain rock, and made the last turn to her destination. "Ok... open your eyes..." Marlene told them.

They opened there eyes and stared in amazement.

"I kind of hope Marlene gets me for Secret Santa next year now..." Kowalski blurted out.

It was the large ice rink they had skated on before, but now it was lit up by the giant Christmas tree looming over head. The Rockefeller looked so peaceful and inviting for people to skate on. Marlene could see Private's eyes light up with child like amazement at the sight. Marlene was tackled in a hug by Private again before Rico, Kowalski, and Private, jumped onto the ice rink, there balance was back to normal and they were enjoying every second of the ice skating.

"Where are all the people..?" Skipper asked while Skipper and Marlene walked around the Ice Rink.

"Oh... they could be at home enjoying Christmas with there family or... I could have worked with Roger to scare them off but when the police came... there was no gator but to be sure, they cut off all public access to the rink." Marlene smiled from ear to ear.

"You know... Private is never going to forget this Christmas... thank you" Skipper responded.

"Pfft! No problem... when I was traded with Secret Santa names and ended up with him... I was so happy because I knew exactly what I was going to get him! I know all he really wanted was a little Christmas spirit..." Marlene looked over at Private skating on the rink. He looked so happy.

Skipper looked at her with a very bewildered expression.

"What?" Marlene stammered some with his expression.

"Why does it seem like most everyone traded Secret Santa's... and more than once..?" Skipper spoke softly but still a little annoyed none the less.

"I know right? I was only traded once but they sounded like they _really _wanted to trade so I was like whatever... but I mean, what ever happened to "Luck of the Draw?" Marlene almost laughed out.

"I know! I was traded on Secret Santa's once, but only because _they really _wanted to trade" Skipper found himself chuckling. How unbelievable! Bunch a Nancy Cats!

"Well, you know... as long as everyone had fun, right?" Marlene asked.

"Oh and they did! the party was a blast! Max even made his way by!" Skipper informed her. He felt bad though when he saw her expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disappoint you, I just thought you would want to know.."

"Oh no no... it's fine... really! I'm glad you all had a great time... I'm just a little frustrated at myself..." She replied lowly, looking down at the snow temporarily while they walked.

"Why!" Skipper asked concerned.

"Well... because I spent soo much time... and don't get me wrong... to see Private's reaction was well worth it... but I missed quite a lot of the party... and I don't even know... and may not know... who my Secret Santa was... and I would love to thank them... for whatever they got me... oh speaking of that... who did you get for your Secret Santa...?" Marlene tried to change the subject to a brighter one... for the both of them.

"Over there..." Skipper addressed toward the ice rink.

"No way... Rico, or Kowalski?" Marlene spotted the two penguins skating around. Private had slipped and fallen into a large pile of snow and was laughing about it.

"Nope!" Skipper chuckled.

"Then who-!" Marlene went to turn her attention back to Skipper and before she could even think twice, she's been dabbed on the cheek with a light kiss.

She stood there dazed. She couldn't move... or breath.

"You" Skipper said solemnly.

She tripped over every thought tracing through her mind. Every thought process or reason kept repeating and hitting each other... resulting in nothing getting done but speechlessness. The word finally registered in her mind.

"wh- what... me?" Marlene couldn't believe she actually was able to utter words.

"Yeah, you." Skipper chuckled again.

"Wha?" Was all she could manage that time but that time it dawned on her. Skipper had gotten Marlene as a Secret Santa. At this... her face blushed with a bright reddish hue. She stammered on her words even worse... but found herself walking again.

Marlene let the cool winter breeze fill the silence but Skipper didn't seem to mind. He just looked about him with a small smile on his beak, and his gaze finally settled on the giant Christmas Tree.

"You like that tree don't ya?" Marlene suddenly pipped up after a few lingering minutes.

"Yeah... I guess you could say I do... It brings back memories of last year when King Julien had stolen it for Kidsmas.,, but besides that... it really is pretty cool..." Skipper commented. His gaze met with the star up top and lingered there for several passing seconds.

Marlene and Skipper noticed Kowalski, Rico, and Private, calling there names and beckoning them over. They hadn't seen that had they?

"Come skate! You guys aren't doin anything but walking around in the snow waiting for a bomb to explode or something!" Private beckoned them over. Apparently not!

"Well, it's not every day you get to skate on a life size Ice Skating Rink, a giant Christmas tree to light the way, and no humans around to throw you at officer X..." Skipper nodded at Private's request and motioned towards the Ice skating Rink.

"It's not everyday for a quite a bit of things.." Marlene found herself smiling at Skipper's response and with that they both found there way onto the ice rink, and the five of them enjoyed slipping and sliding for rest of the night. Well, that and until someone screamed "Zoo animals!" And within moments Officer X showed up out of no where with a tazer... BUT other than that... it was one of the best Christmas's they'd had.

_Over three thousand words Baby! Hot off the press read 'em and weep! I had to re-do re- do- and cut, edit, BLAH! It's like 400 in the morning and waay to late to be awake! I'm going to bed right after this! Or unless your internet acts bipolar and you have to wait till 1000 am. WAT EV!X3 Hope you enjoy and don't get lost after like the 2nd__ thousand word! I was wondering if I should've added that last bit of Skilene but seeing as it was Christmas... I decided to! Either way... hope your Christmas day goes wonderfully and I hope mine does to... I'm going to be sooo sleepy! X(_

_BTW side note, a special thanks to Spade! Thank you for all your lovely comments I enjoyed reading all of them, I can't believe you actually commented to like... EVERY chapter of my story! X) _ _You like re-lit a candle in me' soul, with out that sounding too... freaky!, to continue on with the story! and just thank you! X3 I even got an Ipod comment, oh goodness!_

_Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! I'm mad I have to wait two more hours to rip open my gifts but it's ok, I'm still wrapping anyways! X3 Tis the Season~ Pooky1402_


	26. Cupid's Return

Day- 26- Cupid

Private peeped up from his bed at the window. Had he seen sparkled come from outside? He shook his head. No way... He turned back around in his bunk to go back to sleep. Then he heard something, something subtly. His head shot up and he smacked the top of his cod with a muffled * Thud *

"Ow..." He murmured to himself as he found himself paralyzed from the hit for a second and fell out of be, sideways. The fall wasn't as loud as he thought since he didn't tense up and the sound wasn't the loud either. He quickly found his stability and stood up scanning each solder's bed. They were each filled with sleeping penguins. * Phew * He thought wiping forehead off, free of imaginary sweat. He quietly made his way to the staircase leading to the fish bowl and made his way to the top. As quietly as possible, he opened up the hatch and peeked out.

"Private you came- SHHH!" Private shushed his arriving guest with a quick flick of his wrist as he turned back around to ensure that his comrades were still sleeping. Satisfied that they were, he popped up onto the ice floe and shut the hatch back .He ran and gave his guest a hug.

"Cupid what are you doing here?" Private drew away from the hug to look at Cupid with a concerned look. Had something faltered again with Santa? He did NOT want to have to go out on some mission at like what... 3 in the morning, even though it was Santa, he still felt exhausted.

"No, No, don't worry, _Santa _is fine.." Cupid rolled her eyes sarcastically. She was being serious though. Cupid looked to the sky again, her eyes flicked a bit before returning.

Private noticed this and was instantly greeted with a worried look on his face. "Cupid are- are you ok?" He could feel tears weld up in his eyes . What if Cupid was sick? He couldn't bare that thought.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Cupid replied, though by then she hesitated.

"Cupid... are you sure...?" Private almost interrogated. His expression softened some. Private's expression twitched some when he saw Cupid falter some and she fell to her knees. "Cupid, what's wrong?" Private asked worried. He ran to her aid and helped her back to her feet. "Cupid, let's get you inside!" He stated quickly.

"Wait... Are you sure Skipper, and them will allow me inside for aid...?" Cupid questioned. She sat back a little, stopping from moving.

"Are you kidding? Skipper will understand completely! You're hurt, never swim alone, and all that!" Private reassured her. He kicked the fish bowl over and made his way down, helping her inside.


	27. Cupid's Christmas Sickness

Day 27- Cupid's illness

"WHAAT?" Skipper almost yelled. "Cupid...I'm very sorry that your not feeling well, buuut..." Skipper acquired a most peculiar look to his face. He cocked one eye toward Cupid then back to Private. "Um... your little _friend _is just going to have to go back to the North Pole when she gets a chance."

Rico and Kowalski just stood off to the side. They were NOT going to get in the middle of _that_ cat fight...

"Kowalski, don't you agree with me?" Skipper suddenly turned to him waiting for an answer.

Kowalski twitched a little. Why him? Why not Rico?

"I mean _she __is_ a north Poler... the kind of Polers we _don't _hang out with... yes...?" Skipper crossed his fins.

"Well, yes that's true but... she is- Skippah'! Please! Just please! She is hurt and she needs assistance! Remember you said that no one swims alone! If she goes back to the North Pole, then she will be swimming alone back home..." Private butted in to what Kowalski was saying but he could tell Kowalski didn't even _want_ to answer so he gladly took that liberty.

"Skipper..." Private got low with his voice. Cupid had started to head to the fish bowl to just leave but Private held up a very defiant fin in protest and everyone stopped dead in there tracks. Private normally didn't step out of line like that, he took everyone by surprise and everyone waited for his next words to come. "If something happens to her... it will be on _your _shoulders..." Private spoke slowly to emphasis to points he chose. "And mine..." Private fought back tears as he thought of the pain he could see Cupid in if she left with out help.

"Private..." Skipper spoke in disbelief. His brows furrowed some as he reared his fin up. Right when he was about to strike, he stopped mid slap. "Private, your right... " Then he ended up slapping Private in the back of the head. "but that doesn't give you the right to just speak out of turn willy nilly... think of your choice of words better next time..." He spoke with leadership skills and beckoned the quivering Cupid back over. "My young soldier _is _wrong for speaking out of turn..._but...is_ true in the words he speaks."

Cupid shook from fear again but walked back over. It wasn't much of an injury. She had two open soars on her legs and a bit of medicine from the animal hospital made her feel much better on the inside. They all went up top to see her off.

"So what was your purpose of coming...?" Private asked as the finished padding one of the wraps on Cupids ankle.

"Well... I was coming to see you guys.. though... after getting sick on the way... I _had_ to stop to get help. "Private... your very sweet... don't let anyone every take advantage of that sweetness" She commented and smiled sweetly. "Kowalski... could you get some flying dust for me?" She asked.

"Well of course..." Kowalski bowed a little and grabbed the bag off the brown leather satchel tied tightly to her belt around her waist. He sprinkled some lightly on her and she began to rise.

"Oh.. and could you take off that other brown satchel?" She asked again.

"What is this?" Kowalski grabbed the bag tightly in his fins.

"For you guys..." She replied simply. Private gave her a tight hug and within seconds she was off in the sky headed back to the North Pole.

"Merry Christmas!" Private called out and was followed by a chorus Merry Christmas's from his fellow teammates. He could faintly hear a Merry Christmas from her as she flew farther.

Then Private perked up and turned around. "What's in the bag...?" He asked.

"Uh..." Kowalski paused as he untied the bag. "how did that even fit in there...?" Kowalski asked as he lifted the present in the air.

"EEEGGGNOOOGGG!" Rico cheered and grabbed the large carton from his fins.

"...MINE!" Rico rasped out after a long drawn pause and raced inside. "No!" The other three yelled and chased after him for some of him.

Private stopped for a second and turned back toward the sky where Cupid had flown off in. "Merry Christmas Cupid" He smiled happily and with that, jumped down the hatch for some eggnog.

_I love Eggnog! X333 ~Pooky1402_


	28. New York Shopping

Day 29- New York Life

"Skippah'! I heard some of the other animals wanting to get out of the zoo..." Private replied as he smiled and waived at a few of the guests walking by.

"What? Why?" Skipper interrogated as he gave Private a careful eye. "Why would the zoo animals be leaving? The zoo is open again... why would they be wanting OR trying to leave." He questioned.

"Um... Marlene, Stacy, and Becky are going out to _shop_... in New York..." Private responded.

"What? How... how can they even do that?" Skipper asked.

"Well..." Kowalski started, "It is actually pretty smart thinking... Since it's still cold and snowing... there going to use that as the reason that there... "staying in doors" So... they can get outside the zoo and Alice or any of them won't ever suspecting .." He chuckled some.

"Prepasterous! The zoo emplyee's have been away for the past like 5 days! They couldn't have gone any of those times that they were gone!" Skipper growled under his breath.

"Not to speak out of line... but can we go? Not for the shopping part but for Ice skating and exploring New York City... part?" Kowalski asked.

"Ok... Kowalski, and how are we supposed to get out without anyone noticing us? We don't have a cave to sleep in or anything..." Skipper asked.

"We could put out the penguin stuffed animals in case anyone gets suspicious..." Private pipped in happily. He wanted to get to New York City so bad.

They all spotted Marlene, Stacy, and Becky, followed by the Lemurs who were snaking in and out of the Zoo benches, trees, and what not. They were actually being quiet stealthy with it.

"Men! We have to protect those zoosters... get out the stuffed animals... were going to the Big Apple once more!" Skipper announced.

They managed to sneak out of the zoo silently and quietly but almost was caught around 5 times. The break out included the 3 Lemurs, 2 Badgers, 1 Otter, and 4 penguins. The break out would have included more, but the other animal's habitats were either too exposed to leave, or too tired to leave.

It wasn't long and they finally made it out side the zoo peramiters.

"What are you doing outside the gates peramiter...?" King Julien interrogated and got in Skipper's face with a angered look on his face.

Skipper furrowed his brow a little and balled his fist. "What the Glaux ever I want... you got a problem with that big guy?" Skipper interrogated.

"Wiat... What are you doing outside the zoo?" Kowalski asked with a scared hint in his voice. He looked to Marlene for an answer.

"Oh.. remember last year when I went outside the zoo to sing that song for kidsmas.. well apparently... snow doesn't make me go crazy outside the zoo." Marlene replied happily.

"Let's just get this over with.." Skipper growled and directed an angry glare towards King Julien

"Gladly!" King Julien crossed his arms defiantly.

And with that, they were off to find there way through New York.

_Time to go to New York! ~Pooky1402_


	29. New York Shopping Trouble

Day 29- New York's in Trouble

"Julien! Get down from there!" Skipper yelled up at him. Julien pointed his finger down at Skipper. "Why should I?" Julien yelled back tautingly. He stuck his nose out at Skipper.

Skipper growled under his breath and ran up to the edge of the building where Julien was perched up on the building's flag pole. "If I have to come up there to get you down... you ARE going to regret that!" He barked up at him. " If ANY of these humans see you they will be upset." He tried to slightly reson with the Lemur. To no avail, the Lemur continued to mock him.

Skipper made his way to the flag pole with a series of jumps and tricks and was soon right by King Julien. He shoved him off and watched him fall head first in the snow.

"Nice landing there KING!" Skipper mocked.

Marlene smirked as she reared her hand back and banged on the window behind Skipper. The noise made him jump and he fell off the pole landing beside Julien.

Marlene came outside with a snicker on her face, two bags in hand. Becky, and Stacy were close to follow. Private came outside with Rico and Kowalski close behind. "Come on you powder puffs, next store is a autoparts store, maybe you'll can find something for the HQ..." Marlene suggested and rolled her eyes.

Skipper leaned over and shoved Julien back into the snow.

_Wasn't too happy with how this came out but I wanted to put something out for the next day. ~Pooky1402_


	30. New York Trouble on a Whole New Level

Day 30- New York Trouble on Whole New Level

Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Skipper were blown away by all the items for sale in the appliance store. Everything that they saw were absolutely amazing and so many items that they didn't even know the purpose of. There was so much variety. Skipper didn't show as much emotion as his comrades but still felt the same way. Marlene came up beside Skipper with her arms crossed. "Told ya it would be impressi- SHH!" Skipper shoved a fin on her mouth to silence her. "Wha- Shh!" He said more swiftly.

"I hear something!" He stated quickly and grabbed Marlene's wrist. He motioned for his men to follow and soon found himself grabbing King Julien's wrist as well. Maurice had Mort in hand and all were looking to Skipper for instructions.

"Men... take the south end follow me till we get to the air vents and then wait for Maurice and Sad Eyes and help them up. I'll take Marlene, Stacy, Becky and Ring Tail with me." He quickly motioned. He let go of the both Animal's wrists and allowed them to follow him, every once in a while, having to stop to wait up for them.

"Skipper, I can't be walking too much further without a well deserved break, my legs are beginning to hurt very too much!" King Julien whispered almost too loudly.

"You can either have pathetic leg cramps or keep your stanking life!" Skipper growled to King Julien with a most distasteful expression. King Julien shrunk back a little and simply nodded.

Skipper motioned for them to move on and they all managed to make it to the air vent. Maurice wasn't able to make it up the vents but eventually they got him up. The all made it to an area where they could rest. Skipper kept watch. He breathed with exhaustion as he looked back at his team and counted each member, ensuring they were all there. Everyone was present. He sighed happily. Maybe his imagination _was _making him too paranoid. He turned back around with one more check of the parameter and the store's main area and that's when his eyes caught onto him.

"Well, I think I smell me some mammals!" The voice replied and Skipper felt himself stop breathing for a second up at the sight of the gentlemen. His paranoia wasn't wrong.

_Ohhh, wanted to include one more villian before the end of the series... and here he is! 030 ~Pooky1402_


	31. New Years!

Day 31- New Year's Eve Ending With a Big Bang

_Finally, It's like January 7th but I'm done! ...Oh, and enjoy! ^-^''  
_

"Guys, stay back, stay back!" Skipper almost hissed and everyone quietly leaned to the other end of the vent they were in. He slowly reached his beak and then his eyes back over the small window that allowed him view of the store. The two locked eyes and the moments followed were as silent as a feather dropping delicately to the floor. A pin drop could have been heard through out the entire store. After that, well, things sped up quite a bit.

"Run!" Skipper hollered and beckoned his comrades away from him so as to appear to the gentlemen that it was only him up in the vent. It was too late.

"Oh no sir! I know your little friends are with you!" He laughed maniacally and gripped a device from his belt up and struck the vent system with an electrical charge. All the animals fell from the electricity and he managed to make a large rip in the system, which was big enough for the animals to fall through, all of them.

"Owie..." Mort whimpered some and rubbed his head.

"Officer X!" Private, Kowalski, and Rico all gasped.

"Guys, scatter as much as possible and men keep anyone from being struck! We have to make it to the exit and we should be ok once out there!" Skipper barked orders and his men nodded in response.

Skipper lunged for Stacy and shoved her out of the way, he could tell not everyone was getting the picture just yet. "Either ….._move..._or... _die" _Skipper repeated with clarity on the action words. The animals nodded at this and began moving a little quicker.

"If I can just tag one..." He spoke to himself mostly. Ahh! A slower one! He spotted the brown Otter and ran over to tag her. She shrank instantly and felt the strength drained from her. She stared helplessly up at the animal control officer as he held up his electrical device.

Skipper cut across Officer X's face with a round house kick. Officer X trailed behind Skipper trying to tag him after that leaving Marlene time to breath and regain her strength as Skipper chased after Officer X who was headed for another animal.

Stacy and Becky came running to her. "Who is this guy?" Stacy quivered at the sight of the man.

"I- I- don't know... I think he is an enemy of the penguins..." Marlene replied, lost in thought. She wasn't really sure. The penguins managed a combined attack and knocked Officer X to his bum and he was temporarily stunned by the combined attack.

"Guys! Let's go!" Skipper made the announcement to anyone he couldn't see in the store and motioned with his flipper to leave to the exit. Everyone nodded in response and made it to the Exit.

"Why don't we get back to the zoo?" Maurice suggested. "I mean I know we haven't even scrapped the surface of New York of all it's beauty and all that but for the fact that ….. "Officer X" is on our tail... we might want to keep it safe and make it back..." he finished.

Everyone looked at each other doubtfully. They didn't want to leave but he spoke the truth about Officer X.

"Well... we do need to get back, I think there doing something special for New Years and the food type or something..." Private replied.

"And they might even get suspicious as to why the animals aren't eating..." Kowalski suggested. They heard a knock from behind and saw Officer X struggling with the handle of the door.

"Nw Yrk Centrl Prk here we cme!" Rico rasped out and with that, they all quickly made it back.

Officer X followed on there tail but Alice, not seeing the animals slip by, refused the entrance of Officer X with his electrical device in hand and told him to go home.

The animals did eat there special food but it was "too cold" so they went "back inside" so they could sneak out and watch the ball dropping in New York, even though Skipper objected at first. It was quite the event and with that they made it back to there HQ, New Year's resolutions in there hearts, and ready to the start the New Year.

_To those few who made an attempt, it WAS officer X! Congrats! I read over them and Spade guessed right but I don't know who "the snake guy was" who's name you couldn't remember, Mutated Ducks so... I don't know if this was who you were thinking of or not... ^-^' Either way, to those who did guess, thanks, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside... 838 TEHEE! ... twitch...Anyways..._

_WWOoOoOT! A New Year has come an gone and now were faced with 2011! Oh goody! Hope you'lls New Years went well and you made too many New Year's resolutions, I didn't make any! First year I did that! :(( I wish I had almost buuut, I just played with sparklers instead and almost got popped by one of those firework poppers or whatever! X33 Anyways, Happy New Year and hope you'll enjoyed this short lived series of Tis the Season! For those of you who didn't, this was the last chapter! Special thanks to those who took the time to comment on my story, yes that means you Spade! X3, and also for those who even just took the time to read my story, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! ~Pooky1402_


End file.
